Two Ninjas, One Family
by MysticalSilver39
Summary: What will happen when there is a new threat in Ninjago? And what will happen when a new ninja comes to save the day? Read this story to find out! LloydXOC
1. The Beginning

Kai's POV

Everyone thought what powered Zane. I don't know if we'll ever know. I'd like to think it was brother, because he powered me. He'll always power me as his memory lives on. Ninja will never quit or ever be forgotten. Wherever you are Zane, you'll always be one of us.

?'s POV

I was walking down a sidewalk that was very empty, I had no idea why it was so empty. I stopped when I saw a black helmet in front of me. So I picked it up to take a closer look at it, but when I did, something strange was happening. Ashes from that helmet started rising into the air, making a figure that I've never seen before. It looked like a very dark soul with his helmet on, wearing some gold armor, too. "I'm- FREE!" shouted the figure. "Who could have revived me? Only someone very powerful could have done that!" "Uh- I did?" I said, staring in shock. "You look like a mere mortal to me, so hold out your hands," said the figure. "Uh- _ok?" _I held my hands out, and so then the figure grabbed my hands and closed its eyes. After a few minutes, it finally let go. "I have sensed darkness in you. You must have some ancient unknown powers." "What? What do you mean?" "You must be the Purple Ninja of Darkness, you are who I was looking for for so many years. I can teach you how to control your powers, and use them for a really evil purpose." "Finally! I can get revenge on everyone who ruined my life! It's a long story, so I can tell you some other time." "What is your name?" "My name is Nova, what's yours?" "I go by many names, but you can call me the Overlord."

No one's POV

"Soo- what do ya wanna do?" asked Jay. "We've been called to help rebuild the city," replied Kai. "How come you never told me?!" "Because we just got it in the mail a minute ago!" "Oh, well o- kAy!" replied Jay. "When are we supposed to go?" asked Cole. "In about an hour. They're setting everything up for us." "What do we do 'till then?" "Gee, I don't know, Jay! Let's all jump off a cliff!" said Kai, sarcastically. Jay finally shut up after Kai said that.

While the ninjas were just being bored, Lloyd was looking through a huge pile of scrolls. "No, we already read that one. No- not that one either." He just kept scanning for a new scroll for 3 hours straight, with no luck. He was about to give up, until he found an interesting one. It said:

Beyond the future, starting after the First Spinjitzu master created Ninjago, there shall be new darkness ahead of the ninja. A new threat. A new nightmare in the world. The old threat shall still be roaming the streets with a new partner beside him. It is someone unlike any other ninja ever existed, more powerful than ever before. It shall be unstoppable, but there shall only be one who can defeat it. This ninja will have the same strength of this new threat, but with different powers. Still like an unusual power, but very useful.

Lloyd's POV

"Wow, this must be true! I have to tell the others!" Lloyd ran out the door, leaving a huge mess of scrolls in the room.

"Guys! Hey guys!" said Lloyd. "What?" asked Cole. "There's a new threat! And it says it all in this prophecy!" "Wait, we get to fight again! Woo HOO!" shouted Jay with joy. "Just let me read it," said Cole, taking the prophecy.

After reading it...

"We shall hurry and stop it from even starting!" shouted Jay. "Slow down, Generator, we don't even know who is this new threat," replied Cole. "Didn't it say there's going to be a new good ninja?" asked Kai. "Yea, so we have to find the good ninja first," said Cole.


	2. Doing Our Plan

No one's POV

"Ok, we already have the plan, does everyone remember it?" said Cole. "Yes," replied Everyone but Jay. "Jay? Do you understand?" "Wait- Wuh?" "Were you even listening?" "Maybe." "I'll retell the whole plan then."

"Lloyd, you can sense light in people, right?" "Yeah." "So you can seek out anyone who might be who we're looking for," said Cole, "Me and Kai will try to find the Overlord and the new threat." "What will I do?" asked Jay. "You might be happy, because you and Nya will monitor the radar of us and pick up our calls." "Yes!" "Now do you understand?" "Yes I do!" "Alright, we'll start now, now let's go!"

**Lloyd's POV**

I've searched almost everywhere, but there's no sign of any kind of power source **(except for electricity, which doesn't matter). **Until the last location, a small house that looked like it was made out of wood **(not a log cabin). **I knocked on the door. Someone then opened the door, and smiled at me. It was a girl, and she must've known me. I just stared at her, spaced out, until she said hi. "Hello there, Green Ninja, what brings you here?" she asked. I stopped staring, and was back on topic. "H- Hello. May I please talk to you?" I asked. "Sure, come on in."

Cole's POV

There was no sign of the Overlord or the threat, as we know of. It has been about 2 hours since we left the house. "Any sign of anything suscpicious?" asked Kai. "Nope, nothing here." "They might be in the sewers, should we check there?" "Sure, why not," I replied. There was a drain leading to the sewers, with a ladder. We climbed down, with flashlights **(we come prepared)**. "Do you see anything?" I asked. "I see dirty water, spiders, rats, and you. Does that answer your question?" replied Kai, waving his flashlight around. "Yeah, sure." There was a long path of dirty water, and we followed it down to a wall that was a dead end. "Oh great, now what?" said Kai. I walked up to it with my flash light, and I saw hyrogliphics **(I can't spell it). **"There's writing on these walls." I looked closely at it, and trying to translate it. "_The day has come to me to destroy this land. You shall perish_. Who wrote this?" I asked. "Me." said a deep, dark creepy voice. I turned around to see who said that, but I couldn't get the chance. The thing grabbed both me and Kai, taking us away, leaving the flashlights behind.

Nya's POV

"Kai, Cole, how is it going?" I asked with the microphone. There was no response. "Guys?" Still no response. "Computer, show me a radar of Kai and Cole's location. "**Yes, Miss Nya." **replied the computer. A radar showed up with two red blinking lights. "Oh no."

I ran out the computer room to tell the others what is happening. "Sensei! Jay! Misako!" "What's wrong, Nya?" said Jay running towards her. "Cole and Kai are in trouble! We have to save them!" "Alright, I'll tell the others, then I'll go and find them, ok?" said Jay. I nodded, running back to the computer room.

Lloyd's POV

I sat down on the couch with her, smiling. "What did you want to ask me, Green Ninja?" she asked. "I wanted to ask you what is your name, mine's Lloyd." "My name is Kate, nice to meet you Lloyd." said Kate, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you too, now, do you live with anyone, or have any siblings?" She then frowned (Did I say something wrong?). "I live on my own, and I have an older sister. Her name is Nova. She ran away after I was around 1 year old. My parents wouldn't pay attention to her, only me. She probably hates me now, since I'm the onnly one they cared about. I told my parents to get her back for a long time, but they refused. So, then I ran away, living here." "Wow, I, feel sorry for you, Kate. Maybe you can find your sister and be with her again." "How? I have no idea where she is, and she'd probably kill me if I find her." "Because you are the destined new ninja, and you can make your sister happy again." "Wh- What? There's a new ninja? And it's me?! But, I don't think I can make my sis happy." "You _can, _because I believe in _you." _I said, holding her hands. "I can sense power and light in you, would you like to accept the request to join me and the ninja?" I said, smiling. "Oh yes I accept!"

Kai's POV

After Cole asked that question, there was a cold breeze across my shoulder, and someone said, "Me." After that, everything went black.

When I woke up, I could see machines, and Cole still passed out. "Cole, wake up, Cole!" I whispered, shaking his arm. "What? Where are we?" "I don't know, but it doesn't look good. We should explore around here." I said, getting off the bed. "Hello- _NINJA, do you remember me?" _"That sounds like- The OVERLORD!?" I said, shocked. "How is this possible? We saw you explode into a million pieces!" said Cole. _"Yes but, I have been revived by someone." _"And who would that be?" I asked. "_Nova, go show these ninja what you can do." _"Yes master," said a girl that looked like she was twenty. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Nova, and I'm here to destroy you," said Nova, throwing a shadow ball at us. Me and Kai both dodged it, surprised. "I am the ninja of Darkness! Stronger than all of you pesky ninja!" Nova threw another Shadow Ball at us, but Cole got hit with it!" "Cole? Are you ok? Cole!" I said, shaking his body. He moaned, and finally got up. "What the heck was that?" asked Cole, rubbing his head. Nova snuck up to the us, throwing a Shadow Ball at us!" We got pushed back against the wall, and we were now in pain. "Ha! You've beaten skeletons, snakes, and stone warriors, but not me? HA!" mocked Nova. "Alright, that's it- Ninja-GO!" I said, doing Spinjitzu. Nova jumped up and threw a Shadow Ball while I was doing Spinjitzu! And it hurt really bad. "Even your spinjitzu can't do anything to me!" "W-we n-never g-give up," I said, slowly getting back up. Nova walked up to me and slapped me back down to the floor. Yea, I've heard that many times, but when you're all defeated, what will you do then?" "We'll keep fighting- because we never give up, a ninja never quits!" I said, getting up, then running towards her. Nova just looked at me, then grabbed onto my fist before I was about to punch her! "Uh oh." I said, before she punched my face to the wall with her other fist. I got a black eye from that. "Nice try, hot head, but you can't stop me." Cole then stood up, and had a fierce look on his face. "Why aren't you fighting me Cole? Are you too scared, or are you too weak?" "I- I'm. To- weak," said Cole, "we give- u-up." "Cole? Why are we retreating? We can fight her-" "No we can't- she's proven us she's too strong, we'll get her another time." "Thanks for the compliment, but I have to kill you now." "WAI-" said Cole, before he got hit with a Shadow Ball. "C- COLE- NOOOOO!" I shouted. "I tried to move, but I was too weak, every part of my body hurt me! "You're next." She said, throwing a Shadow Ball at me, then I blacked out- again.

Jay's POV

I was looking at my tracking device to find them, until I was too late. I found Kai and Cole passed out, with a girl and- _The Overlord?! _"Hey! Leave my friends alone!" I shouted. "Are you another one of those pesky ninja?" "Yes I am a ninja, but not pesky!" I said, shooting a lightning bolt at her. I missed, because she teleported!" "How's that possible?!" I said_. "Leave here at once or you and your friends will die!"_ said the Overlord. "What and I just let you take over the world- _no way!" "Have it your way- this place shall be your grave!" _ "Not on my watch!" said Nya in her Samurai suit. _"Kill everyone here! They shall not be our obstacle!" _ordered the Overlord. "Yes master!" said Nova, running towards the ninja and Nya. Nova threw a Shadow Ball at Nya's Mech, but Nya tried to use her sword, but it didn't work. "Wow! She is strong!" said Nya. "Don't worry- we've got your back!" said Garmadon, running towards them. Misako and Sensei Wu followed came along too. _"No! We must leave Nova! You are not ready for this battle!" _"But they're just old people and little kids! I can take them!" "_No! You do not know how powerful the Sensei's are!" _"But I- I- UGH!" said Nova, running away with the Overlord, "We'll get you next time!" said Nova, her voice fading away while she was running.


	3. New ninja has been found!

Jay's POV

After we just came along to help them, Overlord and Nova ran away! I have no idea why.

"That was strange," I said, "why did they just retreat like that?" "Now's not the time to think about that, but what our new plan shall be for next time, and help our two friends," replied Sensei Wu, pointing to Kai and Cole. "Oh yeah, right."

When we got back to base, we set Kai and Cole down on a bed." "I'll get the first aid kit," said Nya. When she got back with the first- aid kit, she grabbed out a stethascope, and checked their heart beat. "Good, their heart beats are still good." said Nya, putting the stethascope away. Then she checked their blood pressure, and it was also normal. "They are fine, just unconcious. Their bodies are paralyzed though," said Nya, "They cannot move until the next day, so we'll have to wait to attack." "Then we will have some more time training the new ninja," said Sensei Wu, "By the way, where is Lloyd? He hasn't come back yet." "I'll go call him," I said, walking to the telephone. *Me calling Lloyd...* "Hello? Lloyd? Where are you?" I asked. "I'm in Ninjago City," replied Lloyd. "Have you found the new ninja yet?" "Yep, I just found it, sorry it took me awhile." "Well come home then, we need to train it, also everyone else is waiting for you." "Alright, I'm coming home." said Lloyd, hanging up the phone.

"Lloyd said he's coming home, so he'll be here in a little while," I said. "Did he find the new ninja?" Nya asked. "Yes, he's bringing it with him." "Good, I'll tell the Senseis."

Lloyd's POV

After I hung up my phone, I looked at Kate."That was Jay on the phone, he said we need to get back to the base," I said. "Ok, what's going on there?" Asked Kate. "There's no time to explain, now hop on." Me and Kate hopped on my motorcycle, and we drove off.

We got to the base about 10 minutes later, I could tell Kate was amazed at the base. "Wow, such an amazing base!" said Kate. "Thanks, I thought of the designs," I replied. As we walked in, Jay came running of the main room. "There you are! What took you so long?" "Uh, I was driving on my motorcycle back home? I didn't know you're so impatient," I said. "Who's she?" said Jay, pointing at Kate. "I'll tell you when everyone is together." "Well ok then," said Jay, "HEY EVERYONE! LLOYD IS BACK!" shouted Jay, turning his head to the main hall. "Geez Jay, do you have to scream like that?" said Nya, walking towards me, Kate, and Jay. Everyone else (except for Kai and Cole), came towards us, too. "He, sorry Nya, just wanted you to hear me." "Guys, this is Kate," I said, "She is the ninja I have been looking for, the Purple Ninja!" "Wow! Our first ninja to be a girl!" said Jay. "Welcome to the team, Kate. Before you start your training, Lloyd will give you a tour of our base," said Sensei Wu. "I'll introduce you to everyone, first." I said. "The one on the very left is Jay, then Nya, then Sensei Wu, then my dad; or you can call him Sensei Garmadon, then right next to him is my mother; or you can call her Misako." "Hello everyone," said Kate, waving her hand. Everyone else waved back at her.

Kate's POV

"Now we can start the actual tour," said Lloyd. "Over here is the main room, apparantly Kai and Cole are laying on the bed." "Do they normally do that?" asked Kate. "No, but I bet they lost a battle with the new threat." "Who is the new threat?" "I don't know, I've never seen it before."

"Next is the kitchen, but it's best if you excuse yourself when it's Cole's turn to cook, though." said Lloyd, "His food could poison you." "Tell me when he cooks, so I can order tacos from Taco Bell," I whispered. "Fine by me," said Lloyd, "Now we can go to the bedrooms."This is where I sleep. Jay, Cole, and Kai sleep here, too, but you'll be sleeping with Nya, since she's a girl, you know." "Yep, I understand." "We'll be ordering a bunk bed for both you and Nya, and now my mom can sleep on Nya's bed. At least she has a bed for once!" "Wait, she doesn't have an actual bed? Where does she sleep?" "On the couch, at least the couch is comfortable for her, or else she'd be cranky." "That makes sense," I said, moving on. "And finally, we have the training room, where we train for battles, and this is where you'll be training." "Then let's get started!" I said, running to the punching bag. "Wait! I'll tell Sensei Wu then, because I don't think you need ordinary training." "Then what kind of training will I need?" "You'll see."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I had tests, and quizes, and other school stuff like that. Anyway, next chapter will be all about Kate and Nova's training. **

**Good bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kate's POV**

Sensei Wu walked in the training room, with Lloyd following. "I hear you are ready to start your training," said Sensei Wu. "Yep, so, where should I start?" "We shall not start your training, but the prophecy of your destiny." "Wha...?"

Sensei grabbed a scroll from his back pocket and opened it. "You're destined to save us all from this "new threat" that has been unleashed upon Ninjago," said Sensei. "Your powers are powerful, Kate. You will stop the new threat, and you might even be able to stop the Overlord." "Wow, are my powers really that strong? Cool!" I said, my eyes growing wider with excitement. "I shall tell you your destiny within this scroll."

_One ninja will rise with the light and will defeat the dark one who's responsible for Overlord's return. The ninja's teammates will be of its aid and crush Overlord's army. They will be victorious, and they will have the best miracle they've ever expirienced._

"So I'm the one who's supposed to defeat 'the dark one' (AKA- 'the new threat') and we'll have the best miracle we've ever expirienced?" "Yea pretty much." said Lloyd. "And you must make that prophecy true by learning to learn your powers and unlock your true potential." "Soo... when do I start?" "You may start your training today, and the first lesson will be to summon your powers." "Who's going to train me?" "Garmadon will be able to teach you, he knows more than you think." said Sensei, walking out the door. "Good luck Kate, I'll be seeing you in the next lesson." said Lloyd, folllowing Sensei out the door.

**Garmadon's POV**

"Alright Kate, my name is Garmadon, but you can call me Sensei." I said. "OK Sensei, where do I begin?" asked Kate. "You first must learn to concentrate your energy. Now just close your eyes and relax." Kate gently closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You're doing good so far, now imagine your are making a ball of energy, and feel it course through your veins." I could tell she was doing it correctly, she's very focused and relaxed at the same time. I could also see something glowing between her hands. "Am I doing it?" she asked, feeling very confident. "Yes you are, you're doing a good job, now imagine you're creating a rope with the energy." "Wait, what?" "Stay focused and just imagine it." The ball of magenta energy was starting to get thinner and longer, and becoming more solid. "Can I open my eyes now?" "Yes, and open your left hand when you open your eyes." "Alright." She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes, losing focus about her energy. The rope fell in her left hand, glowing a bright magenta. "Woah, did I just do that?" "Yes you did, with your own powers. And I'm surprised you managed to do it correctly on the first try." "I guess because I've been calm all my life and not filled with anger." "That would make sense, you're actually easier to train than any of my other students." Lloyd opened the door and walked in. "Are you done with lesson 1?" He asked. "Yes, you may now teach Kate lesson 2." "Why aren't you going to teach me lesson 2?" "Because Lloyd knows how to do lesson 2, is younger, and he wanted to do it." "Well alright then."

**Lloyd's POV**

"Are you ready for lesson 2?" I asked. "Yes I am!" replied Kate. "Be warned, you might get dizzy while trying to do this." I backed up a few steps and got in my position. "Alright, lesson 2 is Spinjitzu, an elemental tornado that only ninja and senseis can do." "Cool! Can you show me how?" "Sure! NINJA- GO!" I spun in a circle, creating a small green tornado. "How do you do that without getting dizzy?" asked Kate. "Because you don't spin in the tornado after you create it. Would you like to try?" "Totally!" "Ok, just jump back, then kick back, next whip around- then _spin!" _I said, creating the tornado again. Kate followed Lloyd's moves, then for the last part, she spun in a full 360 circle, but fell on the floor. "Ow, how do you manage to do this?" "Well, it took me a while to get the hang of it." I held out my hand, and she grabbed it to help her get up. "Let's try this again, follow me this time, ok?" "Ok." "Jump up. Kick back. Whip around, then _**spin!" **_Kate followed me, and a purple tornado was forming around her. "Hey, I'm doing it!" But Kate was starting to lose balance, so I grabbed her still in my tornado to balance her. Both of our tornados were gone, and I just noticed that me and Kate were close together and were grabbing on to each other, almost looking like a hug. "Are you ok?" I asked her, letting go of her. "Um.. yea, I'm fine..." said Kate, blushing. "Lloyd, Kate, dinner's ready. Cole's cooking..." said Kai, walking to our room. "Oh boy..." I said. "What's wrong, Lloyd?" "Well, let's just say that Cole's cooking is a death wish." answered Kai, walking out the door.

**Kate's POV**

Me and Lloyd were following Kai to the kitchen, and I stopped when I smelled something unpleasant. "What is that smell?" I asked, looking around. "Cole's chili, the worst death wish." answered Kai, still walking to the kitchen. When we got there, everyone except Cole looked like they were going to puke. Even the senseis. We all sat down and was served with something that looked like creamy cement. "Dig in fellas! I made my special meal today!" said Cole as he started eating like a pig. Everyone else looked at each other and picked up their spoons. Well Jay saved our lives by starting a conversation. "So Kate, how was your training?" "It was great, I learned a lot." I said, looking at Lloyd, and blushed a little. Lloyd also looked then started blushing. Kai raised his left eyebrow and started looking at me like me and Lloyd were making him uncomfortable, which I'm guessing we probably were. "You sure, cuz it looks like you did more than train." said Jay, looking at me with sarcazm. I snapped out of my senses, and so did Lloyd. "We were training! That was all we were doing! Right, Lloyd?" "Yea! We were!" "Uh huh, yea, suure." said Kai putting sarcazm into his sentence. I started blushing more, and my cheeks were as red as Kai's ninja suit. "Well looks like dinner's over, want to play some video games tonight, Kate?" asked Lloyd, picking up his plate. "Yea sure." I replied, picking up my plate as well. "But you barely ate! You should be starving after you've trained!" said Cole, waving his right arm. "Nah I'm good, I had a big lunch."

**Nova's POV**

"I see you're having a good time, sis. But you won't for long." I said, looking into a crystal ball. **(The crystal ball is those things that fortune tellers use, I'm not 100% sure what they're called)** "I will take your powers and everyone you love! Even you're 'boyfriend'." *Evil laugh* "Are you ready to face those ninja?" asked the overlord. "I have the perfect plan, I made a bunch of warriors from the dark matter that was left at the dark island. These warriors have weapons made from the ninja's armor **(From episode 34, BTW). **" "Excellent, the ninja won't stand a chance! Mwahahahahaha!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Lloyd's POV**

I was so embarrassed! So what if I like Kate or not? No one makes fun of Jay and Nya! My life can be weird sometimes.. Wait, do I like her? No! I like her as a friend, not the other way... "Hey Lloyd, you ok, bud?" asked Kate. "Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine." I replied. "You were looking up and was sweating, are you sure?" "I just feel embarrassed about what happened at dinner..." "Yea, I was too, my cheeks were as red as Kai's ninja suit!" "Heh, yea. You did look embarassed." After I said that we were looking at each other, staring into each other's eyes. I just couldn't help it! The long, straight brown hair, those sky blue eyes, and the scent of a mint garden. Wait- WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! I need to stop this! "Uhhh.. I.. uh-" I said, starting to blush a bright red. Kate just giggled a little and turned to the TV screen. I smiled and started blushing more. "Do you want to play Fist to Face 2 or Dragon Battles 3?" She asked, but I wasn't paying attention until she snapped her fingers at my face. "Uh, hello? Anyone in there?" "Wha? Oh- uh, Fist to Face 2, I would love to see you beat Kai's high score..." I said, slouching into the bean bag chair I was sitting in, of course blushing some more. Kate was about to say something until an alarm was heard. "Guys! Come to the bridge! We have an emergency!" said Cole, running into the game room. "We're coming!" I said, turning off the TV.

"There's trouble in Jamonacai Village, guys! And there seems to be some new warriors attacking it." said Nya. "Can I come along?" asked Kate. "I'm sorry, but you still nedd some more training." said Nya. "Oh, ok, I'll just go back at the game room." "You better not beat my high score in Fist to Face 2!" shouted Kai. "Whatever!" Kate replied. I then started looking at her again, couldn't keep my eyes off of her. "Lloyd? Earth to Lloyd!" shouted Cole, waving his hand across my face. "What?!" I replied. "You need to snap out of it and focus on the mission." "oh, right."

**Kate's POV**

I don't understand, why did Lloyd keep staring at me? Does he like me? As in, like _like? _Could that explain why he's just not focusing? As I was thinking, I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me Nya, I just want to talk about something." I got up and opened the door, looking at Nya. "What do you want to talk about?" "I keep seeing Lloyd blushing and not focusing whenever you're around." "Uuhh, well-" "Kate- I think Lloyd likes you." "That's what I've been thinking.. but why does Kai and Jay keep being sarcastic and saying, 'you did more than training'." "They're probably teasing you cause they're boys, _teenagers._" "Yea, I guess you're right, but what should I say? How did you and Jay get together?" "Well, Jay did the same thing Lloyd does when me and him first met, and then one day Jay asked me on a date. Anyway, don't you like him too?" "I- I kinda do...?" "Don't be embarrassed, you can like him, there are no rules for love." "I- I- I do, when Lloyd and I were training together, well, I guess I started liking him..." "You can tell him how he feels when he gets back, and I'll have a talk with Kai and Jay." "Thanks Nya, you're very thoughtful..." "Your welcome." As Nya walked out the door, I ran to the training room, trying to learn spinjitzu.

**Jay's POV**

My god! Those things were hard to defeat! It took all four of us to beat down one of those things! But I'm glad we're back. "Hey Nya we're home!" I shouted, and I saw her run out the door to us and kissed me on the cheek. "How was the mission?" Nya asked. "It was extremely hard! They were each as hard as the great wall of china! It took all four of us to defeat one!" "Sounds like the Stone Warriors all over again..." said Kai, walking to his room. "Hold on Kai- I need to have a word with you and Jay." "Is this about me and you?" Jay asked. "No, something else." "Uh, ok."

**Kate's POV**

I could hear Nya talking to Jay and Kai, probably from tonight, but I was also waiting for Lloyd. I then heard footsteps coming this way, I'm guessing Lloyd's coming, and I was right. "Hey there, how have you been? Did I miss anything?" Lloyd asked, walking in the training room. "Yea, I beat Kai's score in Fist to Face 2, and I think I'm getting the hang of Spinjitzu." "Well that's great! Just avoid Kai at night for 3 weeks, ok?" "Why should I?" "Because you might get a broken arm and a lot of bruises if he finds out you've beaten his high score." "I'll try to remember that." "Anyway, let's see how you handle Spinjitzu."

I got in my stance, getting ready. Lloyd was watching me, smiling. "Ninja- GO!" I said, and a purple tornado surrounded me, and then i stopped spinning, but the tornado stayed. I was doing Spinjitzu! "You did it! Congrats, Kate!" shouted Lloyd, clapping his hands. I stopped doing spinjitzu and looked at him. I smiled and blushed a little at the same time. "I never would've done it if it weren't for you." I said, hugging him. "Heh, thanks, Kate." said Lloyd, rubbing the back of his head. "What's lesson 3?" "I'll go ask dad." Said Lloyd, walking out the door.

When he came back, Garmadon came with him. "I've heard you've completed lesson 2, so we'll do lesson 3 tomorrow. *yawn* It's getting late, we should rather get some sleep." "Where am I going to sleep?" I asked. "Oh, we set a bed for you in Lloyd's room since we don't have another empty room." said Garmadon, walking to his room. "Will that be ok, Kate?" asked Lloyd. "Yea, sure. I can stick with that."

**Lloyd's POV**

Well, it's bedtime, and tomorrow's Wednesday... yay. I hate sunrise exersize, I don't even know why we still do it. It's not fun, I can tell you that. Besides that, I was already in my PJs, and Kate was in the bathroom changing into hers. In my room, there's a bunk bed for me and Kate to sleep in, and I'm sleeping on the top. Hopefully I won't roll myself out of bed, like what happened to Jay **(From episode 20)**. "Hey, you sure you can handle the top bunk?" asked Kate, walking into our room with her PJs on. "Yea, sure I can!" "Well alright, good night." "Good night." I said, climbing onto my bed.

At 6:30 AM, I was tired, since we went to bed a little late last night. I climbed down from my bunk, going to wake Kate up, but she wasn't in her bunk. "Where did you go Kate?" So, I ran to the training room with my PJs still on, and I found her training. "When did you wake up?" I asked, looking at Kate. "3:00, why?" "Aren't you tired? I wasn't expecting you to get up this early." "Well, I wanted to learn more about my powers and be able to go on missions with you so, I'm doing extra training." "Well, ok, I'll meet the rest at the bridge to start Sunrise Exersize." "What's Sunrise Exersize?" "You'll find out when we meet at the Bridge, ok?" "Sure, see you there!"

At the Bridge, all of us were here, except for Jay and Nya. "Uh, where's Jay and Nya?" asked Cole. "Right here! Sorry we're late!" "What were you doing, sis?!" asked Kai. "Uh, getting dressed." "Whatever, when do we start?" "All of you except Kate can start their training with Garmadon, while I tell Kate about Sunrise Exersize," "Yes Sensei."

**Sensei Wu's POV**

"So Kate, did you do good with lessons 1 and 2?" "Yes I did, I managed to do it all correctly!" "Why, that's wonderful! Are you ready for lesson 3?" "What about Sunrise Exersize?" "Oh yes. Sunrise Exersize is something we do every Wednesday early in the morning. We do some stretches and practice some concentrating skills." "For how long?" "About 2 hours, unless there's trouble out in Ninjago." "Will I be doing it today?" "No, you'll do it next Wednesday. For today, we'll start with lesson 3."

**Garmadon's POV**

I was watching the ninja balancing on poles until Wu and Kate came into the room. "How's it going so far?" asked Wu. "Just fine, they're focusing and relaxed. Is she ready for lesson 3?" "Yes, you may take her now." "Come with me to the training room, Kate, we'll start lesson 3." I said, walking to the training room.

When we got to the training room, Kate already ran to the middle of the room. "Looks like you're ready." I said, walking towards her. "Yes I am, give me anything you've got!" "Today's not about fighting, but something more exciting." "And what's that?" "You can turn invisible, and levitate **(Float in the air)**. Are you up for the task?" "Awesome! Yea I'm ready!" "First thing we're going to do is levitate. First step is to sit down and cross your legs." "Got it." "Next step is to close your eyes and relax." Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Next is to imagine you're floating. Then try to meditate." She was 3 inches off the ground and putting her hands together. "What do you see while closing your eyes?" "I see- AAHH!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs and fell to the floor. "Are you ok?! What did you see?" "I- I saw someone in a dark purple cloak kidnapping people and murdering them! It was too scary to watch so I lost concentration." Everyone ran to the training room because of the loud scream. "What's going on?! Are you ok, Kate?" asked Lloyd, running to me and Kate. "We have a new mission, where do you think they're hiding?" I asked, looking at Kate. "Uh, I could see a dark cave, a very big one. I'm guessing that's where the purple cloak's murdering the people." "Murder?! Is that why you've screamed?" asked Jay. "Yea, it looked like a movie rated R, maybe further! My god, it was horrible!" "Nya, try to find a dark cave under surface, we need to save these people." commanded Wu. "Yes, Sensei." said Nya, running to the bridge. "Kate and Nya will stay here, it's too dangerous to do this mission." said Wu. "Are you and Sensei going to the mission, too?" "We must, we need to find out who's murdering these people." "Guys! The cave's near our old monestary!" shouted Nya, running into the training room. "You mean that monestary that was burned down by the snakes?!" asked Jay. "Yeah, that's it, there's a huge hole where the monestary was burned, it should be visible." "Alright boys, let's do this!" shouted Cole, running to the exit with the other boys behind him.

**Cole's POV**

We finally got to the old Monestary, and, oh boy, Nya was right. There's a huge gaping hole that leads down to a deep dark cave. "Did anyone bring a rope?" I ask, looking at everyone. "I did." said Lloyd, holding out a long rope which looks like it's a mile long. "That should be long enough." Lloyd held on to one end of the rope while Cole threw down the other end. "That's how far it's going to go, is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and started climbing down the rope.

When we got to the bottom, **(BTW, Lloyd tied the end of the rope to a rock)**, we saw a lot of dead bodies with no eyes, and what looks like they had no blood. "Now where is that murderer?" asked Jay, looking around. There was a cold breeze across my back. "Uh, did it just get colder in here?" I asked. "Uh, no, why?" asked Kai. Then out of nowhere, something grabbed my neck. "AHH! *choking noises*" "Alright who's there?!" asked Kai, looking around, while Jay and Lloyd try to unstrangle me. "You could call me your worst nightmare, but I'm Nova, remember?" "Wait- _**NOVA?!**_" shouted Lloyd, looking very surprised. "Oh, did my sister tell you about me? Well I don't care, cause you won't stay here for long! This place will be all of your graves!" "In your dreams, bitch!" shouted Kai, going in a fighting stance. "Excuse me?" said Nova, letting go of me. "What did you say about me?" Nova grabbed onto Kai's neck and she then choked _him._ She also revealed herself, and we then found out she can turn invisible. "Watch your language, hot head. Remember I defeated you before? Next I will kill you!" "Neve- agh- *choking noises*. "Let him go!" shouted Lloyd, running towards Nova. "Lloyd, wait!" said Garmadon, pulling him back. "I need to save him! He saved my life, so I'm gonna save his!" Lloyd pushed his dad backwards and ran towards Nova again. "Foolish cucumber! You will just die along with this hot head!" "Never - call me- a- CUCUMBER!" shouted Lloyd, punching Nova in the face. "That might've hurt, but it will not save your friends life. "L- L- Lloyd- h-help!" shouted Kai, still choking. "Oh look, your fire boy's losing oxygen- too bad!" said Nova, squeezing harder. "Come on guys! We have to help him!" shouted Cole, doing Spinjitzu. Everyone else did spinjitzu and spun towards Nova. "Fools." said Nova, jumping up and over the ninja, still choking Kai. Everyone doing spinjitzu bumped into each other, and fell to the floor. "My god she's fast!" said Jay, getting up on his feet. "That's right- and that's not all I can do!" Nova made a huge shadow ball and threw it right at us. "Everyone! Look out!" shouted Jay, dodging the shadow ball. Everyone else dodged it, too. "If I can't kill your hot head by choking him to death- then I'll do it the old fashioned way." Nova held out a knife and put it at Kai's neck, still choking him! "Kai- NOO!" shouted Lloyd running towards Nova. He jumped up, grabbed a sword out, and sliced the knife out of Nova's hand. "Very impressive, Lloyd, or should I say- my sister's boyfriend!" Lloyd gasped and started to blush a lot. Nova started laughing, and one of the warriors in the new army snuck up behind Lloyd, and grabbed his neck as well. "Lloyd! No!" shouted Garmadon, running towards Lloyd, but another one of those warriors stopped him. "You will not kill my son, you freak!" "Maybe not, but I can still hold him hostage for the rest of his life!" "No! Not that either!" "Why should I listen to _you? _You're just a weak old man that lets his one and only son suffer!" Lloyd looked at him and a tear started rolling down his cheek. "You- will not- take- my son!" shouted Garmadon, punching the warrior in the face. "Warriors! Attack that man!" Nova walked away with Kai still choking. "Let him go!" shouted Jay and I, running towards Nova and Kai. Sensei Wu ran to fight the warrior holding Lloyd.

**Garmadon's POV**

I was filled with rage and anger. I would not want to let my son suffer like this. I ran to the warrior that was holding my son, and tried to grab Lloyd, but the warrior kept gripping tighter. "If you try to free him more, I'll just choke him harder!" said the warrior. "Wu! Attack the warrior while I grab Lloyd." Wu nodded and did as told. "Rragh! Fool! You won't get your puny son back!" "That's what you think." Wu pushed down the warrior's helmet, and the warrior was losing its grip. I grabbed Lloyd and pulled him close to me. Lloyd kept coughing and hacking trying to get oxygen. "D-dad you- saved me- *cough*" "I would do anything to protect you, Lloyd." I said, hugging him.

**Jay's POV**

Man, that girl's fast! But not fast enough. I'm the ninja of lightning! I'm super quick! I can catch up to her! "Give us back Kai!" Cole shouted, with rage in his voice. "I hear you call yourselves, 'brothers' not by blood though. Why do you do that?" asked Nova, still running. "Because we try to protect each other and we care for each other!" I shouted, running faster. "If you're trying to protect your 'brothers', then why do I still have one of them?" "Because we're just getting started- NOW JAY!" shouted Cole. Cole held out his hands, and then I jumped on them. Cole's hands gave me a boost to jump high and knock Nova down. "I can see you've trained well, but not well enough!" Nova let go of Kai and punched me in the face! I fell to the floor- _hard _and moaned in pain. Cole picked Kai up and ran for the exit. "Come on Jay! We've got to go!" "I don't think so!" shouted Nova. She grabbed onto my arm and threw me right at Cole and Kai! We all moaned in pain, trying to get up. "Weak ninja, did your senseis even _train _you?" "Yea, we have! You just have a better advantage!" said Garmadon, carrying his son in his arms. "Wha- What happened to him?" I asked, trying to get up. "Lloyd became unconcious when he fell into my arms, because that warrior showed no mercy and almost killed him." "Well all of your ninja are either unconcious or weak, so too bad for you! I had a better Sensei! Or should I say, _master." _"The Overlord! You've been trained to kill and have been consumed by darkness!" "Maybe, or maybe it's just my destiny!" Nova grabbed out her knife and pointed it down at the ninja on the ground. "If you dare try to face me, your 'students' will suffer a death wish." "Nya, the ninja are down. We're going to need your help and- bring Kate with you!" ordered Sensei on his walkie- talkie.

**Nya's POV**

I was watching TV, until I heard Sensei calling. "Nya, the ninja are down. We're going to need your help and- bring Kate with you!" ordered Sensei on his walkie- talkie. "I'm on it Sensei!" I said, hanging up. "Kate! You're going to have your first mission, are you up to the task?" "Yep! What happened?" "Nova took down the ninja, and they need our help!" "Wait- _Nova?! _M- My sister?! We have to go now!" "Hold on! You need to wear this! And I'll put on my Samurai Mech outfit- now hurry!" Kate ran to the bathroom, while I ran to my room.

**Kate's POV**

I was so excited yet so depressed about this mission. It's my first one, and all of the ninja are badly defeated! Even Lloyd.. When I put my ninja suit on, I looked at the mirror. My suit had a bandana around my mouth, black gloves, and a purple ninja gi that almost looked like Jay's, but it was purple with magenta zigzags across it.

"I'm ready! Are you?" I asked, running out of the bathroom. "Yes I am, now let's go!" said Nya, and so I followed her. There was already a rope leading down to the cave, so I went down it, but Nya used her huge mech, I'm surprised it can actually fit in this hole.

We finally got to the bottom and I can already see a bunch of warriors, and my sister with a knife pointing at Jay. "LET THEM GO!" I shouted, creating a long sword. "Ah, why hello sis, did you miss me?" said Nova, smiling evily. "Please! Leave them alone!" I shouted again, destroying some more warriors. "Why would I do that? It's my destiny to destroy your friends and your 'boyfriend'." said Nova, pointing at the unconcious Lloyd. "He- He- HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I shouted, becoming angrier. "Are you sure? Because last time I heard, he is! Ever wonder why he's always blushing at you and smiling?!" "How did you-? HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT!?" "Oh, just had this crystal ball, and I was watching you a lot of the time.." "YOU INCONSIDERATE STALKER!" I shouted. I've had enough of this- I understand she's had a horrible life but, NEVER, will she hurt my friends- AGAIN! I ran to fight, but instead she jumped over me, pointing the knife at Jay again. That was it! I was filled with so much anger, I couldn't hold it! I slashed my sword at her arm, which left a deep cut. "WARRIORS! ATTACK HER!" shouted Nova. Two grabbed my arms from behind, and more grabbed the two Senseis. Another warrior grabbed Lloyd out of Garmadon's arms and threw him with the other unconcious ninja! That's when Nya came. Her samurai mech knocked out many warriors! "That's it! Give me the purple one!" I tried to kick free but Nova then grabbed me by the neck. "Before you go- I have one question to ask you- _Do you like Lloyd?" _"I- I- I-" "Answer me! Or Cucumber goes!" Lloyd slowly opened his eyes, but only to see me held by Nova's neck. "K- Kate! No-!" "Shut up Cucumber! Or you will go first!" shouted a warrior. I looked at Lloyd, then back at Nova. "Well?" "I- I- I DO- OK?!" "There you have it folks! My sister likes Cucumber!" "He- He's not a cucumber!" All of the warriors started laughing, but that's when it happened. I felt a surge of energy course through my veins. I felt more powerful than ever. "Kate's unlocked her true potential!" said Garmadon. Everyone **(except the unconcious people) **stared at me, like I was Jesus or something. The energy kept getting stronger and stronger- until my eyes glowed a light blue. I blasted a whole lot of energy at Nova- and I saw she was surprised, too. "AAGGHH! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, KAAATEEE!" shouted Nova, blasting away, far away from us. Everyone that wasn't unconcious or the warriors cheered. "You saved us all Kate, congragulations." said Sensei Wu. I ran over to Lloyd and the other ninja. "L- Lloyd?" I asked. I saw him open his eyes slowly, and smiled at me. "H- hey Kate, th- thanks for s- saving us." "Just doing my destiny." I said, giggling, "Now let's go home and fix you up." I picked him up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Nya wrapped Kai's and Jay's arms around hers, and Garmadon carried Cole back home.

**Nova's POV**

"You might've gotten me this time, sis, but next time- you'll suffer a lot! Mwahahahaha!" said Nova, crushing a picture of Lloyd.

**Author's Note- Hey what's up guys? Sorry for the long wait on the previous chapter, stuff I had to do, but I managed to type in 2 chapters for you! Yay! And this is also my longest chapter so far! Have a Happy New Year! 2015! (We passed Christmas already, so, yea)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lloyd's POV**

Did I just hear Kate say she _loves _me?! OMG YES! This was almost the best day ever! If Nova haven't almost killed me, then it would be perfect. "What happened to Jay and Cole?" I asked. (I didn't ask about Kai since I already knew). "I'm not quite sure, I got to the cave after all of you were unconcious. You could ask your dad, though." "Yea, ok."

We finally got home! It took longer since almost our whole ninja team was either injured or unconcious. "Nya, I need you to take the ninja and fix them up, while me and Kate have a little talk." said my dad. Me and Kate looked at each other, and I could tell Kate was starting to get nervous. Nya took Kai and Jay first, since she was already holding them. Kate set me down on a chair, and Dad put Cole down on a bed.

**Garmadon's POV**

"Nya, I need you to take the ninja and fix them up, while me and Kate have a little talk." I said. After I said that, Kate and my son were looking at each other. Kate looked nervous, and Lloyd just frowned. I set Cole down on a bed and Kate set Lloyd on a chair. As Kate walked with me to the training room, she looked nervous.

"Why do you look so nervous?" I asked. "I thought you were going to talk about Lloyd and I's 'relationship'." answered Kate. "No, It doesn't matter to me who my son dates. It's _his _heart, not mine." "Yea, you're right, but, why did you want me and you have a little talk?" "Because I was going to talk about your powers, since you've unlocked you're true potential." "What about them? Are they too uncontrolable?" "No, you're powers are great, you can control them well. Since we got inturupted last time we did lesson 3, let's just skip the meditating for the last lesson, okay?" "Sure." "Now, I said yesterday that you can levitate and turn invisible, correct?" "Yes, Sensei." "Today, I will teach you how to turn invisible, are you up to the task?" "Yes, Sensei." "First, close your eyes and put your hands together." Kate was still standing and did as told. "Ok, got it." "Next, imagine you are not there, not seen by anyone." Then Kate's feet were starting to disappear, then her legs. After about 10 seconds, she completely disappeared. "You may open your eyes now." I said. I couldn't tell what she was doing, since she was invisible. "Uh, what happened?" asked Kate. "Look in the mirror."

**Kate's POV**

"Uh, what happened?" I asked. "Look in the mirror." said Sensei. I walked over to a mirror, but I couldn't see myself. "Am I invisible?" "Well I can't see you, and you can't see yourself, so, yes, you've completed Lesson 3." "Cool! Now, uh, how do I become visible again?" I asked. "Imagine you're visible to everyone- that's it." I imagined myself being visible again, and after 10 seconds, I was visible again. "Can we do lesson 4?" "We could do it now."

"Lesson 4 might be pretty easy for you. Now this lesson is to lift things." "Wait- I can lift _anything_?" "Depends on your strength. You might want to do normal excersizes before we start this lesson if you want to lift up boulders." "Sure, where do I start?"

**Nya's POV**

Lucky for Jay, he just had a few bruises and a cucussion on his head. I grabbed some bandages and some cloth, wrapping Jay's forehead. Then I walked over to Kai. Kai's choked for god knows how long. His throat was a bright red, I touched his wrist to see if I could find a pulse, and thank god I did. He's still alive. He was just unconcious, should wake up in about two hours. He needed fresh air to get more oxygen. So I opened the window to let some air in. I opened the door to find Lloyd and Cole safe. "Am I next?" asked Lloyd- looking bored. I sighed and grabbed some comic books. "Read these until I'm ready for you." Lloyd looked at the comics, then shrugged. I just ignored him and carried Cole to the same room Kai and Jay were in.

Cole wasn't that bad either, just some cuts and bruises, he was also unconcious for some reason. I put bandages on the cuts, then went to Lloyd. "You're up, Lloyd." I said, opening the door. "Finally, I couldn't wait any longer." I rolled my eyes and followed Lloyd into the room.

I did what all doctors do to their patients (Check blood pressure, use a stethascope for heartbeat, you get the point...). "Ok Lloyd, you just have a red mark across your neck. Other than that, you're fine." "Ok, thanks, Nya." "No problem."

**Lloyd's POV**

After Nya checked me, I walked to the training room to see how Kate's doing. I heard metal bars clanging and voices. When I walked in, Kate was doing pull ups. "Uh, I thought she was supposed to work on her powers, not her muscles." I said, looking confused. "She wanted to do the fourth lesson which is about picking up anything with her mind- but her muscles are a part of this lesson." "Uh, ok? I might not understand that, but what about the prophecy? Did she forfill it already?" "That was only the fight. The prophecy was talking about a _battle_. Plus, Overlord wasn't in that." "I guess so, but when will I have time with Kate?" "You will when her training's over, now why don't you play video games until she's done, ok?" "Fine..." I mumbled, walking out tha door.

**Kate's POV**

"Alright Sensei, I'm ready for the real lesson." I said, walking towards Sensei. "Great, now imagine your try lifting up that board over there." "Alright." I closed my eyes, and lifted up my right arm. I heard shaking going on in the back ground, but then it all stopped. I opened my eyees, and the board was floating but was a light glowing magenta. "Why is the board a bright magenta?" I asked. "Because your powers are connecting with the board's energy." "Uh, ok, can I try something heavier?" "Sure." Sensei pulled out a dummy, looks like it was 50 pounds. I concentrated on my energy, and started to lift the dummy. It flew about 2 feet in the air until I decided to put it down. "Phew! Are we done?" I asked, breaking a sweat. "I guess we could take a break, now Lloyd wants to see you in the gaming room." "Sure- just let me wash up.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower, then put some clothes on. I walked to the gaming room, and what I saw was Lloyd sleeping in a beanbag chair holding an Xbox 360 controler. I crouched down on my knees to wake him. "I'm here, Lloyd, wake up, please." I shook his shoulder, but what I saw shocked me- there was a note on his arm.

"_Meet me in Ninjago's abandoned workhouse if you want to see your 'boyfriend' again, and don't bring anyone but yourself, or your Lloyd will die. Mwuahahaha!_

_-Nova_

I was so mad yet so scared at the same time. This 'Lloyd' was a decoy! Just so no one found out- I carried the decoy to his bedroom and layed it on his bed. I covered the blankets and walked out the door. While I was walking, I bumped into Sensei Wu. "Hello Kate, where's Lloyd?" he asked. "He's sleeping in his bed, tired guy." I replied, running out the door. Sensei Wu started making that 'thinking pose'. Oh man, this is gonna be bad.

**Lloyd's POV**

I was playing Minecraft on the Xbox 360, until a needle ran through my arm, then everything went black. Now I was in a cage, tied up in ropes. "Wh- What's happening? Where am I?!" I shouted- struggling to break free. "Oh don't worry, you're just bait." "Bait for what?" I saw Kate running towards me and Nova, then realizing what I was bait for. "Oh." "What do you want, Nova?" asked Kate. "Revenge on you, of course!" "So you decided to capture Lloyd?" "He was the only way for you to come here, and I want to kill him for Overlord's revenge." "When did he kill your master?" "Well, I didn't actually kill him, but vanished him to the digiverse- then he came back- then _Zane _destroyed him, and now he's back again." I answered. "LLOYD STILL DESERVES HIS PUNISHMENT!" shouted Nova- pulling a lever. The ground opened to a pool of lava.

"This was the lava Lloyd was _supposed _to die in, but the fire boy had to ruin it!" "How the hell do you know this?!" shouted Kate. "Overlord tells me the past before I make the future!" The cage I was in started going down in the lava, and I was starting to panic. "Lloyd! NO!" Kate closed her eyes and lifted my cage?! When did she learn that? Her arm was shaking- her mind was hurting- it looked painful! But she ignored the pain and drifted me to safety. "H- How-?" I asked, looking sweaty. "I learned it from your dad, but your cage was so heavy- I thought my mind and arm muscles were going to explode!" "Sorry to put you in this much trouble." "It's not you who to blame, but Nova is." "Thanks for blaming me on all of this- but it's time for you both to ROT IN HELL!" shouted Nova, readying a shadow ball. "LLOYD, NO!" shouted Kate. She ran infront of me and created a semi- spheric sheild before the shadow ball even hit us! "Wow." "I learned a few extra things- now let's stop her!" said Kate- creating a sword. I grabbed out my golden katana and got in my fighting position.

"Pfft, weak. Can someone give me a challenge?" shouted Nova- smirking at us. "No, how about you give us a challenge!" shouted Lloyd. "Sure- I'd love to. Army- ATTACK!" Warriors came out of trash cans- dumpsters- machines- and behind walls! Me and Kate both did spinjitzu, fighting lots of them, and only a few more to go. "Wait- where's Nova?" I asked- looking around. Nova came swinging on a rope, then kicked me in the head! "Ow! Hey! Gee, thanks for giving me a headache!" I said sarcastically. "Next will be the gut if you don't shut up!" said Nova. Kate slashed her sword at some more warriors- then locked eyes with Nova. Ieither!" "HEY!" I shouted, kicking a warrior. "It's your fault I'm this way! If you were never born- I wouldn't have ran away years ago and joined Overlord!" Kate lowered her sword. "It wasn't my fault, it wasn't your fault, it was our parents' fault, they're the ones who didn't like you!" "You know what? You're right- but I still have to kill you!" "NOOO!" I shouted, running towards Kate. "You filthy cucumber and your girlfriend are no match for me!" "I AM NOT A GOD DAMN CUCUMBER!" I shouted, running towards Nova. I sliced my sword right at her, but she grabbed the tip of it, and made me fly backwards. "WOAH!" I shouted, flying into a filthy dumpster. Kate grabbed the sword from Nova's hand and threw it behind her. "I won't kill you- I'll just tie you up." Kate made a long magenta rope, tying Nova up. She then helped me out of the dumpster and smiled. "Uh- thanks." I said. "You might want to take a shower when we get home." "I'd be wondering what my dad and the others will say when we get back." "Yeah, well let's just hurry before she unties herself."


	7. Chapter 7

**Garmadon's POV**

I was worried sick, where did Kate go? I went to find Lloyd in his bed, and he was still there, surprisingly. I pulled the covers from him, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing! This was a DECOY?! Where's my real son?! "LLOYD! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

**Lloyd's POV**

I was with Kate walking back to the Bounty, until I heard my dad scream. "LLOYD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" "Oh shit! Our cover's blown!" I said, starting to panic. "Calm down, Lloyd! Just run to the gameroom and wait for him!" "What about you?!" "I'll run to Garmadon and ask him random questions like I was always at the Bounty! Now go!" I started running to the back door, going to the game room. Kate ran to the hall Garmadon was in.

"Sensei! What's wrong?!" she asked, looking very frightened. "W- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHERE'S MY SON?!" "He's in the game room! Please just calm down!" "B- but he wasn't in the gameroom when I checked up on him! I looked in the bedroom, instead of my real son I found THIS!" said Garmadon, holding up the decoy that Nova left. "Where is he now?!" "*sigh* I'm gonna have to confess. Lloyd, come out!" said Kate. "Is he gone Ka-. Oh, uh, hi dad." I said, peeking out the door. "Oh thank the First Spinjitzu master you're safe!" said my dad, hugging me- _tightly._ "Where in Ninjago have you two been?!" "Uh, somewhere..?" I said, but Kate facepalmed. "We were in a workhouse fighting Nova. She captured Lloyd and made that decoy to trick us. It took a long time to stop her, but we managed to succeed." "Does that explain why my son smells so badly?" I put my hands to my hips and rolled my eyes. "Yes, dad. I'll go take a shower now..." I said, walking to the bathroom. "Please tell us if anything bad happens next time, ok?" "But Nova said she'll kill him if I bring anyone along." "Ok, that explains it."

**Kai's POV**

All I could see was pure black. I don't know how long I've been knocked out, but I could tell it has been awhile. Then I was getting back my conciousness back. I slowy started to open my eyes, but only to see my sister looking at me. "Oh good, you're awake! What was the last thing you've remembered?" she asked. "That I was getting choked by Nova." I replied. "Good, you don't have amnesia. Anyway, you might want to eat something cold for your throat to feel better, and maybe open windows for you to get more oxygen. Nova was choking you so hard, I thought you would've died! But thank the First Spinjitzu master you didn't." "Yea, I'm very lucky. How are the others?" "They're recovering, Jay had a cuncussion, and I don't know why Cole knocked out." "Probably got hit in the head or something." "Yea, that's what I would be guessing. And don't try to talk so much, or your throat would hurt more." "Probably should tell that to Jay." I said smirking. "Yea, maybe I should just tell him he has a sore throat." said Nya, giggling, walking out the door.

After about 2 minutes, Jay and Cole were opening their eyes. "Where are we? Are we back home?" asked Cole, rubbing the back of his head. "We're back home, and Nya fixed us up." I answered. "Why does my head feel like it's been hit by a truck?" asked Jay, rubbing his head as well. "Because Nova decided to use you as a bowling ball and me and Kai as the pins." answered Cole, starting to get out of his bed. "Oh, right. She's such a jerk." "You've called all "

**Kate's POV**

While Lloyd was taking a shower, I was meditating. I know, I fell last time, but hopefully this time it won't be as bad. Anyway, I saw this image of a junkyard that said "Ed 'n' Edna's Scrap and Junk". I saw a woman who looked about 50 years and a man who looked like he was 53. I tried to concentrate a little more to know why I was seeing this. I then found out. There was a warrior grabbing chains, then strangling the woman! She cried for help, then the man came running out to see what was going on. Then another warrior grabbed the man! That's when I woke up. Lucky for me I didn't fall, but I got on the ground and ran to the room where Cole, Kai, and Jay were. "Guys!" I said, panting. "Kate? What's wrong?" asked Cole, running towards me. "Does anyone here know anyone named Ed and Edna?" That's when Jay jumped out of his seat and ran towards me. "They're my parents! What happened to them?!" said Jay, starting to panic. I grabbed Jay's arms running out the door with him.

"Woah! Where are you taking me?!" said Jay. I stopped in my tracks then looked at him. "Y- You're parents were taken away by some warriors. I saw it happen while I was meditating." Jay's eyes widened and ran to the room again. "GUYS! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW! MY PARENTS ARE IN DANGER!" shouted Jay. Everyone ran out the room with him, walking towards me. "Where did the warriors take them?" asked Cole. I closed my eyes and tried to get a vision. "They've taken them to- uh oh-" "What do you mean, UH OH!" shouted Jay. "They're held captive in the same workhouse where me and Lloyd fought Nova." "Well since you've been there before, you should know the way!" "Let's get the whole team ready first, we can't leave one behind!" said Cole. I ran across the hall to find Lloyd in the gameroom. "Oh hey Kate, wanna pla-" "No. We have a mission, go tell the others, we'll be in the bridge waiting." "Uh, ok?" That was all I heard from Lloyd before I ran out the room and to the bridge.

**Jay's POV**

I was so nervous, so scared, so worried! What will happen to them?! I don't want to find out- just save them! I was walking back and forth with my hands behind my back like what people do when they're impatient.

Finally, Lloyd came out with Nya, the two Senseis, and Misako. "What's the mission?" asked Nya. "I've seen Jay's parents have been captured by some warriors, and they're right now in the same workhouse me and Lloyd fought Nova in." "Wait- when did you do that?! And why didn't you tell us?!" asked Cole, crossing his arms. "Now's not the time for that! We need to save Jay's parents!" "Yeah- COLE!" I said, elbowing his shoulder pretty hard, he almost fell over. "Alright leader, you make the plan." "All of us will go, just in case we need backup. We'll go to the workhouse, with Kate leading the way." "Fine by me- LET'S GO!" Kate ran out the door with me and the others following.

When we got to the workhouse, I could see guards guarding the entrance. "Ok, I'll turn myself invisible and get the guards, then I'll give you the signal." said Kate, turning invisible. I watched the guards move around getting punched in the face, then turned into a puff of black smoke. I saw her give the signal. "Let's move." whispered Cole. We all opened the door, and to find warriors- and my parents. Hopefully they don't see us. "Are you ready for the shots, Ed and Edna?" "I- will- not allow you to do that!" shouted my dad. I was about to bring back a tear, until Kate said the next step. "While me and Kate distracts the warriors, Jay and Lloyd will untie Jay's parents. The rest of you will help with the distraction." whispered Cole. I then waited for the distraction to begin. "LET US GO!" shouted my mom, struggling like crazy. "We'll just need a little of your blood, but then we'll throw you in the lava pit, just for the fun of it!" said a warrior, laughing menacingly. "No..." I said, softening my voice. I saw Kate turn invisible again, then everyone else spread out except me and Lloyd.

"HEY IDIOTS! COME AND GET ME!" shouted Cole, waving his hands around. "A ninja! GET HIM!" shouted a warrior, readying his weapon. Then I saw both of them fall down, and Kate turned visible again. Then me and Lloyd snuck over to my parents. "Oh, Jay and Lloyd! Thanks for rescuing us!" said my mom, smiling. "Don't thank us yet, because we still have a boss fight to beat." said Lloyd, untying my dad. "What's the boss fight?" asked my dad. "Nova." I answered. They both looked confused, but when they got untied, they hugged me. She looked at my face, but then at my bandages. "What happened to you? Are you hurt?" "Just had a cuncussion, but I'll be fine. A ninja never quits!" Then more warriors surrounded us four, pointing their swords at us. "Well done, Sparky, you managed to get your parents back, but as what Lloyd said, the boss fight begins!" The others came over and knocked out some warriors. "If you want to fight one of us, you'll have to fight all of us!" said Cole. "Very well, this'll be more fun!" "Warriors, attack!"

A huge wave of warriors came running towards us, but they'll have no match against our Spinjitzu! "NINJA- GO!" shouted everyone, except Nya. Inatead she called her mech and hopped in it. What I _didn't _notice was that Nova snuck up behind my parents, sticking needles into them! "Ow!" "Oh it's just a needle! Get over it!" said Nova, grabbing my parents. "My plan here is for you to see your own son die and lay in his own blood! Mwuahahaha!" "NOO! JAAY!" shouted my mom. I looked back, and saw her with Nova holding two needles with blood in them. "MOM! DAD!" I shouted, running towards them. A warrior stopped me and pinned me to the wall. I kicked him while he was holding my arms, making him loose grip. I grabbed my nunchucks out, then whacked him. Before he fell to the floor, he threw a spear at me, pinning my arm to the wall. I screamed in pain, and tried to pull it out of my arm. It was stuck in there pretty well, but I kept trying.

"Your time is up! Your parents' times are up! You will lose!" shouted the warrior. It pulled my arm out of the wall, then it scratched my other arm! "Oww! You jerk!" I shouted, wacking him again. "You fool! You dare to challenge me?!" "I'll do whatever it takes to save my parents!" Blood was dripping out of my arms, while I tried to hold back the pain. "You're just a weak little spark! How are you supposed to defeat me?!" "I- am not- a weak- little- SPARK!" I shouted, shooting a lightning bolt from my hands to the warrior's face. "Very impressive, sparky." He grabbed a sword out while I still had my nunchucks, then slashed it at me! A huge scratch whent across my body, slicing my ninja gi. Then I hit him back, whacking his head. I felt weak and helpless, but I never gave up. "You will give up eventually, Sparky. or you will die by losing a lot of blood, or I will just cut your heart right out right infront of your own parents!" He then stabbed me in the stomach, giving me more pain. I then heard Nya call my name before I blacked out.

**Nya's POV**

"Oh my god! Oh no! JAAAY!" I said, getting out of my mech and running towards him. Kate looked at me then was shocked as well. She kicked the warrior until it became a puff of smoke, then she ran towards me. "Oh no, Jay!" said Kate, studying him. "He's losing blood! We need to take him to the hospital!" "I don't think so, sister! This wasn't part of my plan! My plan was to let them see him die!" "He won't, you freak!" I said, starting to fight. "Oh yes he will die! With his own parents watching him suffering and doing nothing!" I then looked back at Jay, then back at Nova. I pushed a button on my bracelet, then my mech came along. "Really? You think a giant machine will stop me?! Pathetic!" "In your dreams!"

**Kate's POV**

I tried making as many bandages as I could to patch up the scrapes, but it was barely helping. I then let go of Jay and fought the guards blocking the entrance. After they were defeated, I grabbed Jay, and ran to Ed and Edna. I used my telekenisis powers and untied them. "We're going to the hospital, let's move." I said to Jay's parents, still holding Jay. They both nodded and ran after me.

I ran to the hospital with Jay in my arms. His parents were right behind me. "Doctor! Help! He's losing blood!" I said. Some doctors came in with a cot with wheels. They grabbed Jay out of my arms and set him on the cot. "We'll try to fix him, please wait in the waiting room. We'll call you when you're done." said the nurse.

I went back into battle and Ed and Edna stayed at the hospital. "Kate! Where were you?! Where's Jay?" "He's at the hospital, with his parents. They're safe, what about Nova?" "I slowed her down, but I don't know for how long." I then heard an explosion behind me, and it was Nova of course. "You piss me off TOO much, sister of fire!" said Nova, throwing shadow balls at us. then I made light magenta discs and threw them at my sister. "RRRGH! You as well, sister!" Nova's hands turned an extremely dark purple, then was gonna punch Nya! I ran right infront of Nya and made a semi- spheric sheild, protecting her. She was so strong, my feet were sliding backwards, almost losing friction. "Nya- run!" I shouted, trying to move forward. "Ok!" said Nya, running away from the fight, climbing on her mech. "You think you can save your- friends-, but you can't." "What makes you say that, sis?! I freed my friend's parents, did all I could do to help him, saved Lloyd from you murdering him, and saved everyone before you would cut their bodies open!" "You might've saved them then, but you can't save the rest now." "W- Why?" I asked, grinding my teeth. "Because you're finished." said Nova, in a deep tone. She punched with her fist one more time, and it was so powerful, it broke my sheild and pushed me backwards so hard, I blacked out. "Mwuahahaha! I told you! You're finished! Have fun rotting in hell! Mwuahahahahaha!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Lloyd's POV**

I kept fighting more and more warriors, man how many were there? I kept trying to keep my focus until I heard Nova. "Mwuahahaha! I told you! You're finished! Have fun rotting in hell! Mwuahahahahaha!" I looked back to only see a damaged Nova, and- oh crap. "KAATEE!" I shouted, dropping the warrior's neck and running over to her. I bent down and lifted up her head. "What have you done to her! You jerk!" "I did my destiny, anyother questions?" "MURDERING PEOPLE ISN'T A FUKIN DESTINY!" I shouted. "It is to me! Cause it's _my _destiny! And you can't control it!" "I will have revenge on you- RIGHT NOW!" I shouted, holding back some tears. "Oh I'm sorry, but my work here is done! See ya, cucumber!" "I AM NOT A DAMN CUCUMBER FOR THE LAST FUKIN TI-" I stopped as soon as Nova disappeared in a black puff of smoke.

I ran back to Kate who was still unconcious, hopefully not dead. "K- Kate? P- Please- d- don't go!" I kept trying to hold back tears, but just couldn't anymore. I got on my hands and knees, then started to cry, tears forming in my eyes. When the warriors retreated, everyone looked at me and Kate. "Lloyd! What happened?!" asked my dad, running over to me. He looked down to see Kate, who was unconcious. He also saw tears running down my cheeks, onto the floor. Nya also frowned, then dug her face into Kai's shoulder. She also started crying. "This is my fault! S- She saved my life! If she wasn't here, I would've been dead by now!" said Nya, crying on Kai's shoulder. "Wait- where's Jay? And his parents?" asked Kai, looking around. "Kate brought Jay to the hospital, and released his parents." replied Nya, then went back to crying. Garmadon frowned, then felt Kate's wrist. "Don't worry Lloyd, she's still alive." "I- Is *sniff* she gonna be- *sniff* ok?" "She's just asleep, that punch knocked her out, but it didn't kill her." Then I hugged my dad, trying to hold back the tears. "Hey... she's a strong girl, she'll survive, I promise."

When we all got home, my dad carried Kate to our room. I followed him because I told him I would keep an eye on her. I opened the door, letting my dad walk in. He set her on the bottom bunk, then looked back at me. "Tell me when she wakes up, ok?" "Yea, ok dad." I said, looking back at Kate. She looks cute when sleeping, even after a fight like _that_. I pulled a chair and some comic books to pass time.

After about three minutes, I started to feel drowsy. "_Oh.. what if Kate wakes up?!" _I thought. I said I'd tell dad when she wakes up. Eh, she probably won't wake up for another hour. I set the comic book on the floor and fell asleep.

**Kate's POV**

My eyes were starting to see light. "_Am I back home?_" I asked myself, waking up. Ow, a major headache's going on right now! Man, that punch was something! I looked up, and I saw Lloyd sleeping peacefully in a chair with some comic books on the floor. I got up and tapped his shoulder. "Wake up, Lloyd. I'm awake." I said, tapping his shoulder 3 times. "Wha- What- Oh Kate you're awake!" said Lloyd, hugging me. "Uh, was I out too long or something?" "I was just so worried about you! I cried when I first saw you laying on the ground unconcious. How are you feeling?" "My head feels like it's been hit by a truck." "Do you want an icepack or something?" "Sure, thanks Lloyd." I said, sitting back on the bed. "I'll tell dad you're awake, then I'll be back with an icepack." "Ok." I replied, laying back on the bed while Lloyd ran out the door. I decided to take a little nap again, so I laid back in bed. A dream then popped in my head.

_**In the Dream...**_

"Where am I?" I asked, getting up. "In your head, sister..." "Nova?! Where are you?! Why are you in my head?!" I asked, looking around. "I'm right in front of you, and I'm here to deliver a message." "And what's the message?" "I will have so much revenge on you you wouldn't believe what I would do! Overlord will destroy everyone and everything you love and care about! Even your boyfriend..." "Then tell him to just fuck off and jump off a cliff!" I said. "I'm sorry, I can't do that." "Why not?" "Because Lloyd's coming in your room, and remember- Don't tell anyone about this! Or suffer the consequences."

_**Out of the dream...**_

"Kate? You up? I got the icepack." said Lloyd, walking in the room. "Yea, oh, thanks." I replied, grabbing the icepack. "You look worried, are you ok?" "Just a bad dream, plus my head really hurts, no biggie." Lloyd made that confused look. "Well, I'll leave you alone then, I'll call you when dinner's ready."

**Jay's POV**

It's been a day since that warrior almost killed me. I heard whispers around me, and I felt like I was in a soft bed. Where was I? It doesn't sound like that workhouse, that's good. I tried to open my eyes, but ny eyelids were too heavy. I could hear them not clearly, but clear enough to understand them. "Doctor, is he gonna make it?" someone asked. It was my mom. "We're still doing tests on him. We've done surgeries and shots. This will be the last test, we'll tell you when he's ready." "Ok, doctor, we'll be in the waiting room." said my dad. I heard my mom crying, walking away.

Now it's been an hour since my parents walked out of the room. I heard footsteps fading, and a door closing. I then heard footsteps coming towards me. "Jay? Baby are you ok?" Oh god, when will mom stop calling me that?! "Your son is still unconcious. We've done tests, and he's doing fine. He will wake up in about two hours. You can visit him again in three hours."

Two hours have passed, and my eyeslids were starting to feel lighter. Once they were light enough, I slowly opened them. I could see two male doctors. One looking at a computer, and the other looking at me. "You're awake, how do you feel?" "My arms feel sore and my head feels like it's been hit by a truck." I replied. The doctor grabbed a clipboard and a pen, then wrote stuff down. "Your parents will be visiting you in about an hour, you should get some rest." "But I just took a whole day of resting! When will I be able to come home?" "You will be able to come home tomorrow." "Tomorrow?! Aww, danget!" "Is that a problem?" Well, I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow, and I want to meet my girlfriend." "Your girlfriend would probably visit you, she loves you, right?" said the doctor, walking out the door. I decided to fall asleep because I thought it would help with my headache.

Another hour passed, I heard knocking at the door. "Come in." I said, sitting up. The door opened, and my parents came in. Some other people came in too. It was the other ninja, the Senseis, and Nya. "Jay! Thank goodness you're alive!" said Nya, running to my bed. "Hey Nya, how have you been?" I asked. "I've been fine, but, I probably would've died if it weren't for Kate." replied Nya. I looked at Kate with wide eyes. "How did she save you? What happened?" "Nova almost punched me with some kind of strange power, but Kate used her powers to hold her back long enough for me to escape. But Nova was just too powerful and knocked her out." "Wow, th- thanks for saving Nya, Kate." I said, turning to Kate. "I also saved you and your parents' lives, and you're welcome." said Kate. "We're glad you're ok, Jay. That warrior did _some _damage to your arms." said Cole, pointing at my left arm. "Yea, heh. Some warrior." "When will you be able to come home?" asked Nya. "The doctor said tomorrow. Did you beat Nova again?" "Well, tecnically, no. After Kate knocked out, I wanted to put up a fight with Nova, but she said her work here's done." "What could that mean?" I asked. "I don't know, but it can't be good." A doctor ran in the room with a remote. "Ninja! Oh thank goodness you're here!" "What's wrong sir?" asked Cole. "Check this out, you might want to see it."

"I'm here in Ninjago City, where a fire's spreading from a huge explosion from an attack on Ninjago Square. We found some evidence from the house that exploded, and it looked like sword with unknown material." "Unknown material? Could that be one of the warriors' swords?" asked Kai. "We have to go to Ninjago Square and put out this fire! And Jay, stay here." said Cole. "But I'm a ninja, too!" "Yea, but you can barely use your arms, it's best if you stay here." As they ran out the door, my parents went by my bed. "Don't worry, Jay. We'll protect you." said my mom, giving me my old teddy bear (WHICH I THOUGHT WAS TRASH BY NOW!). "*sigh* This'll be a long day." I thought in my head.

**Kate's POV**

Will Nova _ever _quit? Man, why can't we just finish her once and for all!? Anyway, when we got to Ninjago Square, half of the city was destroyed. "Everyone! Grab hoses and water sources! We need to put out this fire! And Kate, try to find any people in the destruction." ordered Cole. I nodded and ran the opposite direction the others were headed. I used my telekenisis powers and moved fallen boards and ashes. I then heard moaning. I dug through the ashes, and found a hand sticking out. I grabbed the hand, and pulled it out of the ashes. He rocked his head back and forth, until he opened his eyes. "W- Who are you?" He asked. "I'm one of the ninja, a new ninja, and you are?" "My name's Lou, do you know where my son is?" "Who is your son?" "Cole, the black ninja."

What? He's Cole's father?! I was shocked. Well not that shocked. I mean, him and Cole do look alike. "Cole's helping by putting out the fire." I replied to Lou. "I'm glad he's ok." "Do you need help getting to safety?" "Yes please, my ankle has been sprained during the explosion." "Ok, hop on." I created a levitating circle to use as transportation. I lowered it, and helped him get on. "What's this?" He asked, getting on. "Something I use for transportation created by myself. It's part of my powers." After I set him down, it started to float higher. "Are you afraid of heights, Lou?" I asked. "A little. I get scared when I'm above 5 feet." "Alright, hang on."

"Hey, you're back, what do you have there?" asked Kai, going back to putting out the fire. "I found this person and he says he's Cole's dad." I said. Cole dropped the hose and quickly turned around. "Dad! Are you ok?" said Cole, running towards him. "Just a sprained ankle, son. I'm safe." "I'll take care of my dad, the rest of you get back to your duties." Everyone else nodded and got back to their work.

I ran to find more people, and after about three minutes I could already see a family of five cuddled together. "Oh, please help us!" said the mother. "I'll get you to safety, don't worry." I said, creating another transportation circle. Everyone hopped on. "Is anyone injured?" "My son's losing oxygen from the smoke, we need to get him to a hospital!" "No problem." I made the circle go as fast as it could, and I brought them to the hospital in three minutes. Everyone got off and ran to the hospital. One little girl walked up to me, then hugged me. "Thank you for saving us." said the little girl, walking into the doors.

It's been an hour and I've taken about 30 people to the hospital, since then. Everyone was then safe and the fire was nearly out. "Alright, that's the last spot. Well done, team." said Cole. I ran back to where eyeryone else was. "Hey guys! I'm back!" I said. "How many people have you saved?" "About 30." "Good, the fire's out and now we can go home." "What about the wreckage?" "We'll help clean that up, first."


	9. Zane?

**Kate's POV**

We nearly cleaned up all of the wreckage, and Cole sent his dad to a hotel (since his home was destroyed). The last spot I had to clean up was the park. When I was going to clean the center of it, something caught my eye. It was a statue. It looked pretty dirty, but it looked like a ninja. It had the same ninja gi shape like the team, strangely. "Who could this be?" I read the stand with a piece of paper on it. It had a description of the statue. It said, "_Here lies a statue of Zane the Titanium Ninja. He risked his life to save us all from the Overlord's Attack on the new Ninjago City. Sadly, he died for us, did a sacrifice." _"Zane? Who's Zane?" I asked. "That would be me, Purple Ninja." said a mysterious voice. "Huh, who's there?" I asked, looking around. "I'm Zane, the Titanium ninja."

Woah woah _woah, _What? Zane? I looked to my left, and saw Zane walking towards me. He looked pale all over, like some kind of ghost. "W- Why are you here? I read here that you died!" "That's what everyone thought. My power source still lies in this park, and your powers made me into a kind of spirit." "Why are you visiting me?" "Because you're the only one that hears me, and the only one I can talk to." "How do you know that I'm the Purple Ninja, if you've died before I even came on the team?" "First of all, I read through some of Sensei's scrolls before, and I've been watching you this whole time, without even you noticing me. You're destined to bring me back to the team, and to stop your sister from bringing chaos and destruction to Ninjago." "You know my destiny?" "Of course, I'm part of your destiny, am I right?" "Wait, you're the miracle when we're victorious?" "You could say that, but don't tell anyone about this, please?" "I won't, I promise." "Thank you, now you need to get back to cleaning, am I right?" "Oh, yes, of course." As I started cleaning, Cole started running towards me. "Kate, are you done yet? Everyone else is waiting!" "No, I'm not done. But I could sure use some help cleaning this." He looked at the statue and walked towards it. He put his hand on the statue's right leg. "Why Zane, why did you have to sacrifice yourself for us?" whispered Cole. "Uh, Cole? You ok?" "I'm fine, I'm just.. having a moment." Cole ran back to call the others. I looked back at where he left, and turned back at Zane. "Wow, Cole really is upset about you." "I was a part of his team. I saved him twice while I was still alive, or, in this world. I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves." said Zane.

When eyeryone came with the cleaning supplies, they all looked at the statue. "Brings back memories, huh Cole?" asked Lloyd, having a frown on his face. "Yea it does, Lloyd." said Cole, starting to clean the statue.

After we've cleaned the statue, we all went home (Even Zane, but no one else except me could see him). "I'm going to go to the training room, tell me when dinner's ready." "Ok Kate, would you like to do more training?" asked Sensei. "Uh, no thanks. I'm just going to practice on my previous lessons." I said, walking to the training room.

Zane was also in the training room with me, probably to tell me something. "I've seen you do well with your training, and your battles with your sister, what else do you do?" asked Zane. "Well, I play video games with Lloyd, and help my friends out." I replied. "You know, I've also seen your friends talking about you." "Is it negative?" "No, it's very positive." "They've wanted to thank you so much for helping them, and they'll thank you more once the prophecy's forfilled." "I can't wait 'till it is, so everyone can see you again." Zane smiled and nodded.

Me and Zane have been conversating for a while, but suddenly Sensei came in. "Hello, Kate. How's your training going?" he asked. "Uh, fine. It's going great, I'm getting stronger every second!" "Well that's wonderful! You deserve a rest, why don't you play video games with Lloyd." "Ok sure, tell him I'll be there soon." As Sensei walked away, Zane walked over to me. "I sense your relationship with Lloyd is growing stronger." said Zane. I turned to him, and looked at him curiously. "You have sixth sense?" I asked. He nodded in response.


	10. Red Will Die

**Kate's POV**

Zane was going back to the park to leave me alone. I went to the gameroom after he left, and knocked on the door. "Lloyd? You in here?" "No, I'm right behind you." I looked behind myself and found Lloyd walking towards me with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. "I was just making snacks, how have you been?" "Fine, how 'bout you?" "I'm good, thanks." I opened the door and kept it open to let Lloyd come in.

After about 30 minutes of playing video games, I looked at the clock, and it was 4:30. "Hey, when are we going to have dinner?" "Why ask? You ate half a bowl of popcorn 15 minutes ago!" I asked, laughing a little. "I have a big appatite..." Said Lloyd, giggling a little, as well. "Do you get that from your dad?" "Uh... I'm not sure. Wait, does he eat a lot?" "Have you _seen _how much food he's eaten last night?" "Uh, no..." I giggled a little, covering my mouth, trying to stop. "Does he really eat _that _much?" "Yea, pretty much." We both started laughing, ignoring the fact that we didn't pause our game.

"Lloyd! Kate! Dinner's ready!" shouted Kai. "We're coming!" replied Lloyd, then realizing we didn't pause our game, "Oh, oops. I think we lost three lives already..." "Eh, that's ok, we can always restart it." I said, putting the controller down.

As we were walking, we started to smell something burning. "Uh oh, Cole's cooking today..." said Lloyd, frowning. "Don't worry, I have a plan." I said. When we got to the dining room, everyone had sick looks on their faces. "Oh hey you guys, what's up?" asked Kai, trying to look excited. "Alright guys, I made roast beef, dig in!" said Cole, smiling. It didn't look like roast beef at all. It looked like mushed mud that was cooked in the sun for two days. "What's your plan?" whispered Lloyd in my ear. "Uh, excuse me, but, me and Lloyd were hungry before dinner, and we grabbed a big snack, so, we're kinda full." I said. "You shouldn't have eaten a snack before dinner, Kate and Lloyd, you'll miss out on the main course!" said Cole, taking off his mitts. "Sorry Cole, we'll remember not to do that again." I said standing up from my chair. Me and Lloyd walked away, and when no one was looking, I used my telekenisis powers and grabbed a party- sized bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos and 2 soda bottles of Mountain Dew.

"Nice plan you did there, Kate! Now we'll be able to live for another week!" "Heh, thanks. But I still don't understand how Cole's cooking is deadly. It may look unedible, but _deadly_?" "Well, let's just say when it was Cole's first time cooking here, Jay was the first one to try it. He shoved a whole spoonful in his mouth, but when he tasted it, he ran straight to the bathroom. If he had swallowed it, he probably wouldn't be here right now." "Were you here when that happened?" "No, Kai told me what happened right when I was about to put a spoonful of that deadly meal in my mouth."

It was 6:00 PM. We ate all of the Doritos and drank all of the Mountain Dew. Just to make sure Cole didn't know we ate them, I crushed them with my telekenisis powers and put them in the trash can. "Oh my god, really?! Again?!" complained Lloyd. "Guess I'm pretty good at this game, huh?" I said, smiling at Lloyd. "Yes you are... and I thought _I _was supposed to be the champion..." "Eh, you can't be the champion of everything." "Yea, I guess you're right..." said Lloyd, sighing.

**Lloyd's POV**

I can't believe she beat me! Especially for the third time, now! "Oh my god, really?! Again?!" I complained. "Guess I'm pretty good at this game, huh?" said Kate. "Yes you are... and I thought _I _was supposed to be the champion..." "Eh, you can't be the champion of everything." "Yea, I guess you're right..." I let out a yawn while covering my mouth. "Tired?" asked Kate. "I guess, some day we had today." "Yea, we weren't even expecting it." I stared at the screen, then at my controller in my lap. "You wanna sleep here for the night?" I asked, looking at Kate. "Sure, but why-" Kate paused when she already saw me sleeping peacefully.

**Kate's POV**

"You wanna sleep here for the night?" asked Lloyd, looking at me. "Sure, but why-" I paused when I already saw him sleeping peacefully on the been bag chair. I smiled at him, putting my controler down as well. I turned off the TV and closed my eyes.

Next morning, Sensei Garmadon came into the game room, and hit a gong with a mallet. "*GONG!*" "AAHH!" shouted Lloyd, jumping out of the bean bag. "Daad..." said Lloyd, moaning. I also heard the big bang and woke up as well. "Sorry to inturupt your 'beauty sleep', but it's training day, and Misako's here to help us, and she wanted to see Kate. "Ok." I said, walking out the door, following Sensei.

When I got to the bridge, I saw Nya, Sensei Wu, and a grey haired girl which I'm guessing is Misako. "Hi mom!" said Lloyd, waving his hand. "Hello, Lloyd. And is this girl the destined purple ninja we speak of?" asked Misako. "Yea she is." replied Lloyd. "Hello, my name's Kate." I said. "Why hello there, Kate. I hear you still have a long way to go to forfill the prophecy." "Her training has been going well, and she's already unlocked her true potential." said Sensei. "Why, that's wonderful! And you've battled this 'new threat' before?" I got nervous and rubbed the back of my head. "Well, this 'new threat' is actually my sister." "Oh, I see. I've had that feeling before." said Sensei Wu, putting his hand on Garmadon's shoulder. "Yes, I remember it all. Such tragic memories." "What happened to you two?" I asked. "I was once the ninja's number one enemy, known as Lord Garmadon. My body was corrupted with darkness, and I once had four arms. My younger brother here banished me to the underworld so there would be peace again." "Wow... How did you return to normal?" "My son defeated the Overlord and then the darkness came out of me."

After we were conversating about prophecies and stuff **(I don't think you would want to hear a long conversation about prophecies, pretty boring)**, I went to my room alone. I sat in the middle of the room and started meditating. "How are you this fine morning, Kate?" asked Zane. I opened my eyes and found Zane sitting in Lloyd's bed. "Hi Zane, I'm fine. Just meditating." "I see. Did you look in the training room, yet? There's a note on the bench." "What? Did you read it?" "No, I just found a slip of paper lying around, and it had your name on it." "Ok, I'll check it out."

When I went to the training room, I could see a white peice of paper lying on the bench. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Kate,_

_You've been such a great help on our team, and we want to thank you. You were brave and very loyal. By showing our thanks, we gave you something in the basket to your right._

_From: Cole, Jay, Kai, Lloyd, Nya, Sensei Wu, and Sensei Garmadon _

I turned my head and found a basket with some muffins. "Oh, cool! Muffins! my favorite!" I said, picking one up. "Why that was very kind of them, wasn't it?" asked Zane. "Yea it was! How'd they know I love muffins?" "They asked your boyfriend." "You know, too?" "Of course, I was watching them." I set the basket on the dresser in my room and sat back on the floor. "I will go and leave you alone now. Farewell, Kate." said Zane, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I felt so relaxed, yet so worried. We don't know where Nova is, and god knows what she's doing... I tried to find her while meditating, but no luck. I've been trying to for 3 minutes now, but when I was about to quit, she appeared. "Hello, sis. Want to hear a story?" asked Nova. "No, sis. What are you up to, now?!" I asked. "Oh nothing, just world domination." "You will soon be destroyed, and you will never succeed!" "But I already have! Jay's in the hospital! One down, many to go! Next will be unexpected- I will destroy each ninja one by one! I will make them suffer with pain! They will die in their own blood! Not in a hospital bed, not in your HQ! Just on the cold, hard ground and blood! They will all die!"

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed, waking up. Hopefully no one heard me. Oh god, what can I do? I don't want to be the cheese or the mouse! I don't want my friends to die! Should I tell the others? Maybe I should just to get it out of me. "Oh, and I want to ask you a question sis. What's the first color of the rainbow?" asked Nova. "Why do you ask? Where are you?!" I said, looking around. I saw her appear right infront of me, then she was walking towards me. "Just answer my question, sis." "Red." I answered. "Red is blood. Red is fire. Red will die!" "No!" "Oh yes! If you don't shut up, I'll go right to green!" said Nova, pulling out a knife. I suddenly shut up, gulping. "Now you have fun meditating, and just remember. This is _my _rainbow: Red, Black, Blue, Grey, White, Dark grey, Orange, Green, and _Purple._" "That's the worst rainbow I've ever heard of!" "Just think of it as a chart. Red first, black next, etc." said Nova, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Ok, now I have to tell everyone. This is urgent! I ran outof my room, but then bumped into someone. "Woah, speedy! Why are you in a rush?" I looked up, and I bumped into Kai. "Meet me in the bridge in 5 minutes! And call everyone else to come!" I said, running past Kai. "Wha..?"

It's been 5 minutes, and Kai brought everyone in here. "What's the problem, Kate?" asked Cole. "I- I had a dream. And Nova was in it. She asked me a question. She asked, "What's the first color of the rainbow?" I answered red. Then she said, "Red is blood. Red is fire. Red will die!"" Everyone gasped, then looked at Kai. "What's everyone lookin' at me for?" asked Kai, looking at everyone. "*sighs* Kai, you're going to be the first to die."

"Wait WHAT?! What do you mean, _You're going to be the first to die_?!" asked Kai. "Nova said it was her rainbow: Red, Black, Blue, Grey, White, Dark grey, Orange, Green, and _Purple._" "That's the worst rainbow I've ever heard of!" said Cole, crossing his arms. "I said that too, but she also made it like a chart or to do list. Example: Red first, black next, etc." "Anything else before I die in my own blood?" asked Kai, crossing his arms. "Please stop talking about that- it scares me." said Nya, covering her eyes. "How are we supposed to know when she's going to strike?" asked Lloyd. "She said it will be unexpected, so maybe tonight, or tomorrow, maybe right now. No one knows except her."

**Kai's POV**

I was scared to death. Why me? Why does red have to be at the beginning of a rainbow? Why do I keep asking myself questions?! All of my thoughts were swirling around my head, starting to give me a headache. "She said it will be unexpected. So maybe tonight, or tomorrow, maybe right now. No one knows except her." said Kate. Yea, that'll be great. Getting kidnapped or something and get chopped by a knife in my sleep. Sure, that's pleasant.

Nya also looked scared to death. "Anything else before I die in my own blood?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Please stop talking about that- it scares me." said Nya, covering her eyes. She wouldn't want to lose me- her only brother, her rescuer from Garmadon in the fire temple- I just felt bad. "Ok, this has _got _to be a dream- why the hell would I be first?!" I asked. "Because you're the only one on this team that has a sibling. And if you die, Nya would be so sad, and Jay would stay to comfort her. So that's three out." replied Kate. "Oh, so then it would be _my _fault for Jay and Nya to stay here, and pretty soon they'll die, too!?" I said, getting out of my chair. "No! It isn't your fault and it never will be! This is all Nova's plan!" "Then tell me when she rots in hell, because I'm staying in my room until she dies!" I ran to my room, not saying another word.

I was sitting on a chair, tossing a neon yellow bouncy ball at the wall, trying to pass time. I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I moaned, grabbing the yellow ball. When someone opened it, it was Nya. "What do you want, Nya?" I moaned, bouncing the ball. "I have the urge to stay with you. Nova's out there somewhere, and I don't want to lose you." said Nya. "I understand, but I can take care of myself." "That's what you always say, but this is worse. Don't you remember what Nova did to you?" "Yea, I know... but this time I'm ready." "*sigh* I love you, Kai. I don't want to lose you. You're the only brother I have, and you've always protected me ever since our parents died, and now I want to protect you." "Gee, well, ok. I guess..."

**Nova's POV**

"It's time." I said, looking into my crystal ball. I saw Kai and Nya together.. how _cute. _Sadly, Red has to die, and leave Orange in tears. Mwuahahahaha. I grabbed my knife and ran out the door. After 30 minutes, I'm right at the ninja's bedroom window. I saw Kai and Nya sitting together. Oh well, more fun for me. Smart, the window was locked. I had to go in from under. I made a dark purple portal on the ground, sinking in it.

**Kai's POV**

I kept bouncing my ball on the wall, like earlier. Nya was looking out the window, probably thinking about Jay. Suddenly, something grabbed my leg. "AAUUGH! LET GO!" I shouted, pushing back the hand that was grabbing my leg. "Kai!" said Nya, running towards me. She grabbed the arm, and tried to pull it up. When the arm was up high enough, I knew who it was. "Nova! Let go of me!" "Oh, you finally found out who's grabbing your leg, eh?" Nova grabbed out her other hand and grabbed my other leg, getting a better grip. I fell to the floor, grabbing the floor, trying to stay on it. "Kai! Hold on!" Nya grabbed my hands and tried to pull me up. Nova and Nya both had a hard grip on me, so it felt like I was going to split in half. "N- Nya! Before I leave you- just remember- you are the best sister I could ever have, and, I love you." "I love you too, Kai." said Nya, forming tears in her eyes. Nova pulled one last time, and Nya lost her grip with me. "KAAAII! NOOOOO!" she shouted. My whole body went into the portal. As the portal started to close, I saw Nya crying, and shouting my name. When it closed completely, I could only see darkness.


	11. Red's Saved!

**Nya's POV**

Oh my god... No! Kai! I started crying as I saw Kai disappear into the portal. When the portal closed, I kept crying more and more until Kate came into the room. "Nya! What's wrong?!" asked Kate, looking at me. "S- She took Kai..." I said, still sobbing. "Alright, you tell the others while I go and find out where Nova took him." I nodded, and we both ran out the door.

"Everyone! Meet me and Kate at the bridge pronto! We have an urgent mission!" I shouted. "Nya! What's wrong?!" asked Cole. "No time to explain, just meet me in the bridge!" When I got to the bridge, I saw everyone except Kate. "Nya, why did you call us here?" asked Cole. "Because Nova took Kai." Everyone gasped. "Kate's trying to find where Kai's held captive, but for now, we need a plan."

**Kate's POV**

I kept trying to look where Kai's held captive, but no luck. "Come on, where are you?!" "Hello, sis!" said Nova. "Where's Kai?!" "In my possession, of course!" "You know that's not what I meant!" "I know, but if you want to find him and save him, look in the same cave we fought, me and Overlord will be waiting for you! Mwuahahahaha!"

I woke up and ran to the bridge. "Guys! I found him!" I shouted, running in the room. "Where is he?!" asked Nya. "He's in the same cave we fought Nova in. Where I unlocked my true potential." "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Nya, running out the room.

When we got to the burned down monestary, the rope was still there, probably because she knows we're coming. "Alright, everyone remember the plan?" I asked. Everyone nodded and climbed down the rope. "Welcome ninja- and other people- we have been waiting for you!" said Nova. "What have you done with Kai?!" asked Nya. "Oh nothing - yet..." "Then what are you planning on doing with him?!" "Kate, you remember my rainbow?" "Yea, why you ask?" "Remember what I said about _red_?" "Yea, why-" I paused what I said, then struck a glare at Nova. "You wouldn't _dare_!" I said, looking into Nova's eyes. "I would! And I would do it right infront of all of you!" "What does she mean, Kate?" asked Nya. "Wait, you don't remember what she told you?!" asked Nova, walking up to Nya. "Repeat it to me, then!" "Red is _blood, _Red is fire, Red will die!" Nya gasped then had a sad expression on her face. "No... NO! I WANT MY BROTHER BACK RIGHT NOW!" "You will get him back... WHEN I DECEASE HIM!" "NOO! I HATE YOU! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MY BROTHER!" "There's a lot of pressure in you, Orange. He's in my possession now, and you can't get him back!" "What will stop me?!" "Me..." said a strange creepy voice. "Who's there?!" asked Lloyd, looking around. "Do you not remember me, golden ninja?" said the voice. "Wait- OVERLORD?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAI?!" "I didn't touch him, but he's somewhere away from you." "I- I want to see him..." said Nya. "Fine then- PULL THE LEVER!" shouted Nova. A warrior ran up to a lever and pulled it. A large door opened, revealing Kai tied up in fire-proof chains. "H- Help!" shouted Kai, shaking to try and loosen the chains.

"Kai, no!" "Oh, Kai, yes!" Nova grabbed out an extremely sharp knife and walked up to Kai. She sliced the knife through his left arm, leaving a large mark all the way from his wrist to his shoulder. "AAUUGH!" shouted Kai. The arm that was cut with the knife was now dripping with blood, and the blood was dripping to the ground. Nya ran up to try and save him, but Overlord stopped her. "I'm not letting you through! We're getting to the good part!" "There _is _no good part to this!" "Maybe not for you, but for me and Nova there is!" "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Nya tried to push Overlord out of the way, but Overlord pinned her down to the floor. "I don't think so..." "Nya, No!" shouted Kai, still struggling. "Oh don't worry Kai, I won't get her until later, after I'm finished with you!" she sliced the knife at the same arm again, making it bleed more. "OW! Stop it!" "I can't! It's fun and I said, _Red is blood_!" "STOP!" "Do you _want _me to go to the neck already?!" Kai gulped and shook his head 'no'. "That's what I thought." "Hold on Kai! We're coming!" shouted Cole. Cole and Lloyd were running after Nova, while I tried too free Nya from Overlord's grasp. "Come any closer and he goes!" shouted Nova. Cole and Lloyd stopped in their tracks.

I tried to use my telekenisis powers to make Overlord let go, but he was just too strong! "Fool, why save Nya when your goal was to get Kai back?" "I do things my own way." I made a sword, then slashed at the Overlord, making him let go of Nya. "Thanks." "Don't mention it, now let's save Kai."

Me and Nya ran towards the others. "Nova! Please release Kai!" I said. "No!" "You asshole..." "Then screw you and I cut Kai's leg." "No!" shouted everyone except Nova and Overlord. Once again, the knife goes through Kai's flesh, making his right leg bleed. "OOOWW!" screamed Kai. I made a boomerang, then threw it at Nova. "Ow!" said Nova, rubbing her head. When she went to get the knife, I ran up to Kai and untied the chains. "I don't think so- HI YA!" Nova threw the knife at my head, but I was fast enough to duck my head. "Aw, Fuck!" Nova ran over to pull the knife out of the wall. "Come on guys, let's go before Nova throws her knife again!" shouted Lloyd. Me and Nya carried Kai to the Bounty, and the others got on, too.

**A/N- Sorry, another short chapter... :P Also, Nova will be changing plans next chapter, so stay tuned! ;)**


	12. Baby Blue

**Jay's POV**

I'm finally allowed to go home! Even though my arm's pretty sore, I still can go home! "Alright, Jay Walker. You may go home now. Please come back in 2 weeks so we can see how your arm's doing." said the doctor. "Yea, ok."

I was back home, and my parents also went back home. I knocked on the door, and Nya opened it. "JAY! YOU'RE HOME!" Nya gave me a big hug. "I missed you..." "I missed you too, Nya." I said, ruffling her hair. I walked in, but only to find Kai with bandages on his arm and leg. "Uh, what happened to him?" "Long story..." replied Kai. "We're just glad everyone's here and alive." said Cole.

**Nova's POV**

"Hmm... I guess I should attack the weak, then. Since my last mission wasn't successful against the strong." I think who to kill and how to kill that ninja. "I got it! I'll attack blue! And he'll die before I met that weakling..." I grab my knife and head out the door.

**Jay's POV**

It was 6:00 PM. We were having dinner, until the phone rang. "I'll get it!" I said, running to the phone. "Hello! Jay speaking!" "Hello... ninja. Meet me with your other friends over at Ninjago Park... I will be waiting for you..." The speaker hung up. "Uh guys, we're going to Ninjago Park." "Why?" asked Lloyd. "Because someone told us to meet there." "I don't think we should, it might be a trap." said Cole. "Maybe we should go- there might be someone in trouble." added Kai. "Alright then- To Ninjago Park!"

When we got to the park, it was 7:00 PM. I could see a cloaked guy standing in the grass. "Are you the one who called us here?" I asked. "Yes.. That's correct..." "Why did you bring us here?" asked Cole. "Because I'm going to kill you..." The cloaked guy grabbed my neck and pulled down its hood. It was Nova! God dammit, I should've known... "Hey! Let go of him!" shouted Nya. "No! Not after what happened to my plans last time!" "Shut the hell up and give him back!" "Hmph." Nova created a portal that looked like the same one Garmadon created! "You can have your pathetic weakling back, ninja, but he's already dead." Nova dropped me to the ground and fell in the portal. "We have to go after her!" shouted Nya, running in the portal. "Nya! Wait up!" shouted Kai, running after her. Everyone else, even myself, went into the portal, too.

We fell into a floor made out of sand, which was at my parent's junkyard. Why did she make a portal here? "Why are we here?" asked Nya, getting up. "I don't know- but I have to check my parents and see if they're alright." "Jay, wait! What if this is the past? Or the future? They would be very confused!" said Kate. I ignored her and walked up to the door. I was about to knock, until I heard voices. "Are you going to be ok when the baby comes, Edna?" said someone. "I'll be fine- don't worry!" replied Edna. Wait- why wouldn't my parents tell me if I'm going to have a sibling? Unless...

I ran to Kate. "Kate, my parents are expecting a baby. I don't know why or how, but you need to see what's going on!" "Ok, just calm down, Jay!" replied Kate. Everyone climbed up the wall and sat on the ledge. Kate made a telescope and looked through it.

**Kate's POV**

I looked through the telescope and saw Jay's parents. They looked younger, strangely. "Uh, Jay? I think we're in the past..." "What?! Why?! How?!" "I don't know..." I turned the telescope to the right and saw a calendar. "Jay, when were you born?" "Uh, February 2nd, 1998, why?" "Uh, happy birthday, Jay."

"Why? Is my birthday in this past thing _today?!_" "Yea, it's February 1st, 1998 in this time zone." "Wait- I'm going to be born in this time zone thing?!" "Yea. And I think I'm starting to understand why. Nova's going to kill you when you're born." "No- No no no no no no!" "I'm sorry Jay... but I'm thinking that's her plan..." "Don't worry, Jay. We'll save baby you." said Nya, ruffling Jay's hair. "T- Thanks Nya, but if baby me dies- then I will, too."

"We'll just wait until Nova decides to join the baby shower, got it?" said Cole. "This isn't the time for jokes, Cole!" I replied. "It wasn't supposed to be a joke, but I'll take that as a yes." As we dug ourselves in a pile of junk, we waited until Nova decided to show up. It's been 2 hours since we started spying now- and nothing's happened. "We've been waiting here for 2 hours! When are you going to be born?!" asked Kai, turning to Jay. "What time is it, then?!" "2:30 in the morning, why?!" "Because I was born at 2:36 AM." "Then we wait 6 minutes?" "No, we just look away."

Well, that was disturbing. **(I would **_**not **_**want to describe what just happened between 2:30 and 2:36, ok?!) **When the screaming was over, we opened our eyes. "Glad that's over, now what?" asked Cole. I saw Jay looking in the window. He probably is having flashbacks or something (Well, this is basically a flashback...). Anyway, I walked up to him and ignored the blood on the bed. "You ok, Jay?" I asked. "Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine. I'm just worried..." "About baby you dying?" "Yea, why does this have to happen?" He started crying, then Nya came over. "I'll take care of him, Kate." said Nya. "Ok, tell me if Nova comes."

**Nya's POV**

I felt so bad for Jay. His baby form of himself could die, and he and his parents would be devestated. I walked up to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok, Jay. We'll save you- I mean _baby _you." He sniffed, then hugged me. "I don't want my life to be like this.. What if I don't become the Master of Lightning because of this! What if... we never did become who we are now..?" "I understand, Jay. I won't let that happen."

I heard a rustle in the bushes. I looked out the window, and saw Nova with a knife. "Guys! She's here!" I whispered. Everyone looked at me. "Alright then- let's stop her!" As we sneak behind Nova, Kate tackles her down. "Ow! What the fu- Oh, it's you guys..." said Nova. "Leave now, or die!" "Oh no- you got it all wrong- I'm the murderer in this place!" She tried to stab the knife at Kate, but she used her powers to make a sheild to protect herself from the knife.

"WHAAAH!" said baby Jay. He was crying, and his parents were trying to calm him down. He probably heard the noise from outside. "Uh oh- baby me found out we're here.. Well, I do have a good sense of hearing." said Jay. "Shhh, calm down- mommy's here..." said Jay's younger mom. "Oh look at that- you woke up the baby." "No- you did, Nova!" said Kate. "We're going to get caught pretty soon- let's hurry!" said Cole. "Yea- let's kill baby blue sooner." "That's not what I meant- you asshole!" "Oh, shut up, Blacky. You are nothing more that a black- hearted bitch!" "Hey! I am not!"

"What's going on outside?" said Edna. "Oh shit! Everyone hide!" ordered Cole. Everyone hid in piles of scraps and junk. Edna opened the door with baby Jay in her arms, looking around. "There's nothing out here." As Edna closed the door, we all went out of the piles. "That was a close one." whispered Jay. "Let's not let that happen again." said Kai. "Now, let's get back to stopping Nova." "Whatever..." said Nova.

We've been fighting (outside of the junkyard) for three hours now, Nova never seems to quit! "My mission was to kill infant Jay! Not battle you pests!" said Nova. "You will never complete that mission! Jay will stay alive!" I said, punching Nova. "That's what you think! Maybe I should kill you, Orange! You're the one who stopped me from killing Red! Now pretty soon you're going to be the one who stopped me from killing blue!" "I would never let you hurt my brother, my boyfriend, or my friends!" "You can't choose who I should and shouldn't kill! That's Overlord's job!" Nova threw her knife, but it wasn't after me- it was after Kai! "Kai! Watch out!" I screamed. I was too late. The knife jabbed him in his lower chest- thankfully not hitting his heart. "I should've done this before!" said Nova. "AAAUGH!" shouted Kai, falling to the floor. He pulled the knife out of his body, and it started bleeding. "Kai, NO!" I ran towards him- but Nova stopped me. I pushed Nova out of the way, running towards my brother. "I thought this was supposed to be Jay's death, but it doesn't matter as long as I kill at least one of them!" "That's what you think- you selfish bitch!" shouted Jay, tackling Nova down. "I won't ever let you hurt us again!" "Pathetic. Red's losing blood, infant you will do the same- or maybe I should drop him on the floor to break his bones!" "NO!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Kai's POV**

"K- Kai? Can you hear me...?" asked Nya. My vision was blurring and turning red, my hearing was starting to weaken. My response was, "N- Nya...?" "Are you losing conciousness?" My head nodded in response, and my head was aching more. "Hold on Kai... I'll help you!" Nya grabbed out some bandages, wrapping up my wound.

"You shall all die, ninja!" said Nova, punching Jay. "Ow! Take this!" Jay punched her back. Cole, Lloyd, and Kate ran up to Nova, using their powers to stop her. "You think you can stop me?!" Nova ran up to me and grabbed her knife. She tried to throw it at Kate, but just in time- Kate grabbed it without a single scratch. "How are you supposed to kill us now, sis?" asked Kate. "By using my own powers!" Nova created a sword out of darkness and threw shadow balls at them.

The pain was unbearable! I felt like I wanted to die, but that's just what Nova wanted. I moaned in pain as Nya tried to help me. "Hang in there, Kai!" said Nya. She did help me before- I almost died because of Nova choking me! "N- Nya... The... pain... killing...me..." "I know it hurts, Kai... just hold on!" "I think I should finish him off, Nya..." said Nova with her knife. Nya looked behind her and found my friends tied up in dark purple ropes. "No... I won't let you!" Nya got up, and kicked Nova. "You're nothing more but a selfish, inconsiderate BITCH!" "That's what everyone calls me- now move over!" "No!" Nova grabbed Nya's neck! "N- Nya...! No!" I said- trying to get up. "You're just like a helpless rat! Give up! Or I will make you suffer more!" "Fine. You can kill me. But not my sister..." "Kai- No!" said Nya, tears forming in her eyes.

Nova dropped Nya and walked towards me. "You sure you want to die, Red?" "Kill me in my own blood..." I said, right infront of her face. "That's what I like to hear!" Nova stabbed her knife in the left side of my face, making in go across my eye. Blood and tears ran down my face. The pain was stinging so much- I covered my face and fell to the floor. "AAUGH!" I moaned. "You sacrificed yourself for your own sister, you sure you want to die?" "No matter how much I moan, how much pain I'm in, I'll still sacrifice myself for Nya..." "Kai..! *cough* *cough*... No!" Nya was trying to get oxygen back in her system, but she tried to ignore it and ran towards me. "Stay back- Orange! Red wanted to sacrifice himself for you, why are you coming back?!" "Because I would never leave my brother behind!" "Then sit back and watch the entertainment of Red dying!" "No! Stop this!" "Never!"

Nova sliced my arm- the same arm she cut last time- which made it hurt more. "Now- which spot should I slice next? A? Or B? Maybe C!" As Nova sliced my leg, my arm, and my chest, blood just kept pouring out. "Leave. Him. ALOONE!" shouted Nya, pushing Nova out of the way. "Kai...! No! Dear god, no!" Nya kneeled down at me. My eyes were covered to hide the wound and my tears. I sobbed in pain. "Just... kill me.. kill me to get rid of the pain... and agony I'm facing right now...!" I said.

Kate broke free from the ropes, and freed everyone else. "Kai..! What happened?!" asked Cole, running towards me. "Nova injured him badly..." said Nya, sobbing. "I'll get revenge on all of you! And my wish is to make him suffer until he dies!" said Nova. She created a portal, and jumped in it. "That's our ticket out of here- let's go!" said Jay. Everyone jumped in the portal. Nya carried me in the portal, and I saw it close behind me.

We were back at home. Everyone looked at me and Nya. "Kai... are you going to make it..?" asked Jay. Nya set me on a clean bed and started bandaging my wounds. "I.. don't... know..." I answered. "Can everyone please wait out there until I'm finished." Everyone nodded and walked out the door.

It's been about an hour. There wasn't as much pain as before, but there was still some. "How are you feeling now?" asked Nya. "Better, you could say. I'd doubt I can walk, and my left eye feels like it's been shot by a rifle." "Well I did all I can do, so your only option could be to rest." As Nya walked out the door, I fell in a deep sleep.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry once again for the short chapter. :( Also, were you as confused as the ninja? When Nova switched her plans? **

**For this other part, (SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 35)**

**The ninja will be entered in the Tournament of Elements... even Kate and Nova. What'll happen then? Stay tuned to find out! ;) Goodbye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kate's POV**

While we were training, we heard a knock at the door. I went up to it and opened it. "Hello, ninja. Here's your mail." said the mailman. "Thank you." I replied, walking back in the Bounty. I looked through the mail. Most of them were bills and advertisement crap, but the last one caught my eye. It said, "_To Ninja, From ?". _"Guys, there's a letter for us." I said, walking to the bedroom. "What is it?" asked Cole. "Why don't you read it?" I said, handing the letter to Cole. Everyone else came in the room.

Cole opened the letter, and read it. "_Dear ninja, you're invited to the Tournament of Elements! It's where every elemental ninja comes around and fights for fame and glory! You're all invited! Only one can remain. There should be a boat at Ninjago Docks that's waiting for you. From: ?_.""Wait- there's another paper in the letter." said Lloyd, pulling it out. "It has a picture of Zane!" "Wait- what?" said everyone, looking at the paper. "I says, "Your friend's alive. If you want him back, you must win the Tournament of Elements." "Well then I guess we have no other choice, let's go!" said Jay, running out the door.

**Lloyd's POV**

As I was packing, dad came into my room. "Hello, son. What are you packing up for?" he asked. "Oh, just to go fishing with my friends." I replied. "Well alright Lloyd, have fun." "Thanks, goodbye." I ran out the door, and I left my fishing rod behind.. oops... Dad managed to find out. He looked at a letter on my desk. "*gasp* Chen!" He said, running after me.

When we all got to the boat, we saw Nova. "Oh hello there, ninja..." said Nova, making an evil grin on her face. "You're coming, too?" asked Jay. "Of course! I want to fight you and have fame and glory! Wait- how come Red's healed?" "I healed him- now back off." said Kate, walking towards Nova. "Oh, I should've known it was you."

While we were arguing and converstating, a strange man was on the boat. "Time to go, everyone." It said. All of us were on except me. I was about to get on, but dad stopped me. "Don't listen to him, son! He's tricking you! You shouldn't go!" "Sorry dad, but we're doing this to save Zane. We need him back!" "Ah, hello Garmadon. Long time no see." "Clouse." "That's right Garmadon. Now are you going to let him on or not?" "Then I'm coming with." "Sorry- not enough room." "Oh I'll make room." Dad front fliped onto the boat when I got on. "Oh nevermind- there's room."

"Dad, how do you know him?" I asked. "Because he was once my Sensei, son." "What? When? Why?" "I will tell you later, for now we can relax and enjoy the view." "Uh, sensei? Who are all these people?" asked Cole. "These people are descendants of ancestors of the other elemental ninja. That one is Griffin- master of speed." "Speed? What kind of element's _that?_" asked Jay. "Why is the element of _lightning _saying this?" asked dad. "Ooh, snap!" said Cole, elbowing Jay. "Uh, what element is she?" asked Kai, pointing to a girl in an orange cloak. "I do not know. I don't know everyone on this boat."

When we got to the island, there was a huge building. Probably was for the Tournament of Elements. "Welcome everyone, to Chen's Island." said Clouse, walking off the boat. All of us walked off the boat, following him to a throne. There was some guy with a cape, a weird face, and I couldn't describe the rest of him. "Welcome everyone! To the Tournament of Elements!" he said. "My name's Chen. I make the best noodles around!" "No way! He's the one!" said Cole, jumping with excitement. "These kind ladies will show you to your rooms- the Tournament will start tomorrow." said Chen, spinning to the back of his chair.

**Kai's POV**

"Here is your room, sir." said the nice lady. She opened a door, and I saw heaven. Soft bed, cool furnishings, a training spot- this is awesome! "Thank you, ma'am. WooHoo!" I said, jumping in my bed.

**Jay's POV**

"Is this my room?!" I asked. "Yes it is, ninja. Have fun." said the woman. I ran into my room- and it was so epic! A hot tub, video games, inventions! Woohoo! I took off my clothes and ran to the hot tub.

**Cole's POV**

"Here's your room, ninja. Enjoy yourself." said the woman. "Thank you!" I replied as the woman walked away. I looked around, and I saw a stone bed... crap... "Why do I get the cruddy beds?" I kept looking around, and I saw a remote. I pressed a button, and a bunch of Chen's noodle pastries and much more food came out! "Alright! Haha!" I said, quickly grabbing the bowl of noodles.

**Lloyd's POV**

"Here's your room, ninja." "Thank you..." I walked in, and saw a bunch of cool stuff! Video games, green furnishings, a comfy green-sheeted bed, and a balcony! I ran up to it and looked out the window. It was pretty nice...

**Kate's POV**

"Here's your room, ma'am." said the kind lady. "Thank you." I replied, walking in my room. It looked very comfortable. Purple furnishings, a purple and bright magenta bed, an Xbox 360, and a balcony. I walked up to the balcony and looked outside. I looked to my left and saw Lloyd standing at his balcony, looking out into space. "Hey Lloyd, you ok?" I asked. "Huh? Oh, hi Kate! I'm fine..." "You look depressed, you sure you're ok?" "Well, it's just- I'm worried. What'll happen to someone if they lose...?" "I don't know- we'll find out when the first tournament comes."

It was early in the morning, and a loudspeaker came on. "Your first tournament starts in 10 minutes! Rise and shine and get to the main hall!" said Chen in the loudspeaker. "*moan* Why now...?" I said, rubbing my eyes. I looked at the clock, and it was 5:30. "Dammit..." I got out of my bed and I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and ran out the door.

When I got to the Main Hall, I saw all of my friends, Nova, and some other people. "Hey, you made it!" said Lloyd, waving his hand in the air. I sat next to him. "Now that everyone's here, it's time to announce the contestents!" A board wall appeared infront of us. "Fire vs Metal; Lightning vs Nature; Earth vs invisibility; Magic vs Form; and Power vs Poison. That's all for today, see you in the tournaments!"

**Kai's POV**

Me vs metal dude- Heh. This'll be easy! "The goal is to get the Jade Blade and bring it back to the Main Hall. Kai, Master of Fire vs Karloff, Master of Metal-... FIGHT!" "Karloff win this fight!" "I don't think so." As Metal Dude turned into metal, I made fists of fire and started punching him with them. We kept punching each other for about 5 minutes, until I punched him in the face and he fell backwards. I ran to the Jade Blade and reached for it. Before I was about to grab it- Karloff pushed me off and _he _grabbed it instead.

**Jay's POV**

Wait- Isn't lightning a part of nature..? Oh, whatever... Nature guy had a staff in his hand and made vines around me. I tried to dodge them, but they were growing so quickly! So, I acted quickly and and shot lightning at the Nature Guy. While he was distracted, I grabbed the Jade Blade!

**Cole's POV**

A guy that can turn invisible..? Heh, reminds me of Kate... The man turned invisible and started punching me. I used my earth powers to try and get him, but I didn't know where he was. I looked around, and I found a Jade Blade! So, I ran towards it- but Invisible guy was being a jerk and threw me the opposite direction I was going. I used my earth powers to raise the floor to get the invisible man away from the blade. While he was distracted, I ran up to the Jade blade and grabbed it off of the ground.

**Lloyd's POV**

I'm against a girl that can poison me...? Oh boy... The girl made a poisonous gas cloud infront of me, and ran after the Jade Blade. I looked around to get past the cloud, but there was no other option. I made my energy dragon and used its wings to clear away the gas. When it was cleared, I ran after the poison girl. She kept on running, but when she was about to grab it, I grabbed it instead on my dragon. "You fool!" said the girl. "No, you're the fool..." I replied, running to the main hall.

**Kate's POV**

I was ready for this moment. A girl that can turn into any person...? Just gotta remember that in this arena- no matter what she turns into- she'll always be my enemy. When the battle started, she turned into someone. It looks like Lloyd- but remember- she'll always be my enemy. I made some ropes and tied them around Lloyd (Form girl- uh- oh, whatever!). "Rngh!" groaned the form girl, turning back into her normal form, struggling to break free. I ran after the Jade Blade and grabbed it.

When I got to the Main Hall, I saw Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and everyone who didn't compete. "Kate! You made it!" said Lloyd. "Thanks but, uh, where's Kai?" I said, using my telekenisis powers to put the Jade Blade in its holder. "Karloff WIN!" said Karloff, walking to the Main Hall. "Uh oh." I said. "Hi YA!" said Kai, grabbing the Jade Blade. He backfliped right next to the holder and put the Jade Blade there. "No..! Karloff did all work!" "I just played by the rules, I put the blade in the holder before you did." said Kai. "We have a WINNER!" said Chen, pointing at Kai, "Loser!" Chen pointed at Karloff and pressed a button. The button opened a hatch at Karloff's feet, making him fall beneath it. "Next tournament starts tomorrow."

We were having lunch, and me, Lloyd, Garmadon, and Cole, Kai, and Jay were sitting at the same table. "I have a strange feeling about this tournament..." I said, messing with my spoon. "What do you mean, Kate? What's wrong with this place?" asked Lloyd, looking at me. "I have a feeling that Chen's not going to give the winner fame and glory. I mean, look what happened to the metal guy! He fell under the hatch. He wasn't released- it was very unexpecting." "Then meet me at my place at 9:00 tonight- we'll then talk about this." said Kai. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Kai's POV**

I was 9:00 PM, and everyone came in from my balcony, and Jay was the last one to come in. As soon as I was about to let him in- Skylor came out on her balcony. "Woaah!" shouted Jay, grabbing on the ledge of my balcony. "Huh...?" said Skylor, looking at me. "Woaah- What a lovely evening!" I replied, smiling strangely at her. "Yes it is. Now, you've asked about my powers-" "Uh heh, yea, uh- it's getting late gotta go- bye!" I said, running through the door. "Uh, ok..?" When Skylor walked to her room, I quickly ran out and grabbed onto Jay's arm. "You could've warned me before doing this." said Jay, climbing up to my balcony.

"Alright, now that everyone's here-" I was paused by Cole. "Ahh, your bed's soo soft! Mine's just a hard rock!" complained Cole. "Ok, yea. We get it." I said. "About the tournament, I have a funny feeling about this." "Woaah!" said Cole. "We get it Cole! My bed's comfortable- now can we just-" "No, there's something weird about this bed..."

All of us were on my bed. "What's so important about this?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I think I triggered something. I was just like this- then- WOAH!" Cole made the bed flip over, and we found out there was a hidden passage that leads to somewhere. "Nice job, Cole. Now we find out what's really going on."

**Jay's POV**

Oh cool! Secret passage!" I said. As we were walking, I heard some guards. "Everyone hide!" whispered Cole. We all hid behind a rock. There were like, 15 guards walking past us. "They must be going somewhere, let's follow them." whispered Cole, grabbing onto a guard.

We all followed the guards to some room. As Clouse and Chen walked in the room, everyone bowed down. "Welcome everyone! Today we will take the losers- guards!" said Chen. "Rghn, Karloff will escape!" said Karloff. "Oh I don't think so." Chen held up a staff, and it started sucking Karloff's power! "Where did Karloff's powers go?" asked Karloff. "Oh, just in here- now you're free to go." said Chen, holding up his staff. "Really?" "Yes- to my Noodle Factory!" "Nooo...!" "This ain't a tournament about fame and glory- it's about Chen stealing all of our elemental powers!" said Kai. "Mmm." said Cole. "Why are you licking your concealer?" "It's chocolate- I can't resist!" "Wait a minute... GUARDS! SEIZE THEM!" shouted Chen, pointing his staff at us. "Run..!" I shouted.

"Phew. I think we're safe." I said, panting. "Wait- do you hear that..?" asked Kai, looking around. "RROOAAR!" "Giant snake! RUUN!" I shouted. A huge purple snake came out of the tunnel, coming after us. It kept getting closer, but we just kept running faster. Soon enough, we fell in a hole, leading back to Kai's room.

"Are we back to where we started?" asked Cole, getting up. "Yea, I think so." replied Kate. "Let's never do that again." I said. "Agreed." Everyone went back to their own rooms, going to sleep.

**Author's Note- Hey guys! Sorry if you were expecting it to be posted earlier, just had to deal with some things and think of ideas. Next chapter should be soon- hope I don't have school tomorrow... :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kai's POV**

It was 5:30, and I was already up. I heard grunting noises coming from next door, and it was Skylor. I saw her doing push ups from a little hole that shows me her room. While she was doing push ups, she stood up and made a ball of fire. "*gasp* She's- _fire_?!" I said, covering my mouth.

It was breakfast time, and we were all in line being seved. "Next!" shouted a guy at the counter, "Nu uh. None for you!" "There's a lesson to this son," said Garmadon, "If you turn your back on your first evil sensei and never go straight, you will not be served creamy biscuits." "Well I know what we are being served. A whole bunch of baloney. This ain't a tournament! It's a battle for Chen to steal all of our elemental powers, and we don't know why." said Lloyd. "Isn't it obvious? Chen wants to destroy new Ninjago City! I'm not sure why that is, but it's a stroke of bad luck." I said. "From what Sensei G's told us, it's something more sinister." replied Cole. "May I remind us- we don't know where Zane is- which is why we need to take care of our first rounds to give us more time," said Jay, "Don't look at me, I've already moved on." "Your point got us kicked off." "Heh heh. Either way- it's _my _day off! Extra creamy biscuts! And don't skim!" "Taking a day off? And here I thought ninja never quit!" "I use to think ninjas wouldn't steal your girlfriend!" "Whatever you have to say to each other, say it now. Because harboring grudges hurts no one but yourselves." said Garmadon. "He's right. You should be preparing to fight your next opponent, not each other!" "What grudge? I already dropped it!" "Well I dropped it first!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "*sigh* This tournament will test them, Lloyd. Either find a way for them to make peace, or neither of them will move on."

"Fun time!" said Chen on a loud speaker, "Would the following ninja please report to their locations! Speed, Gravity, Smoke, Nature, Mind, oh and last, but hopefully not least- "Heh. Maybe we all got the day off!" said Jay. "-Fire!" I gasped. "Only one can remain!"

Drums started playing. It was Speed vs gravity, Mind vs Nature, and Fire vs smoke. I was on a not-so stable bridge with Ash right across from me. The Jade Blade was right in the middle. "Kai, master of Fire vs Ash, master of smoke- Fight!" said Chen. I ran towards the Jade Blade, and Ash ran after it too. As soon as I was about to grab it, Ash punched me. He made me fall underneath the bridge, also making the Jade Blade fall onto a rocky pillar surrounded by lava. I climbed my way over to the Jade Blade by climbing like on monkey bars. I got back up on the bridge, but Ash punched me back making the wooden boards on the bridge fall into the lava. I jumped off the bridge and landed on a pillar that was right next to the Jade Blade. Ash also did the same, but was on another pillar across from me. We both jumped at the same time, then we started kicking each other back and forth. We landed on opposite pillars, but then we jumped again. I used my fire powers to try and beat Ash, but he kept turning into a puff of smoke. One final time I shot a fireball at Ash, and he turned into smoke. So, I grabbed the Jade Blade and landed on the rock. "We have a WINNER!" shouted Chen, "Loser!" Chen pressed a button and a trap door opened, making Ash fall beneath it.

When I got back, everyone smiled at me. "You made it! Woohoo!" shouted Jay. "Wait guys- look at this!" said Kate. We ran to her and found something horrible. "We have to fight- each other?!" shouted Cole. "Why does it say I have to fight Cole?!" complained Jay, "It hasn't said that before! It was supposed to be my day off." "I tried to warn you but you never listen! Talk, yes. Listen, not so much." replied Cole. "Is there a problem, ninja?" asked Clouse. "YOU CHEATED! YOU CHANGED THE BRACKETS!" "Oh, oopsy."

"What do we do?!" asked Lloyd, "We can't fight each other! We're supposed to become whole- not further apart!" "You can't undo what's been done," said Garmadon, "My only advice is to be at peace." "Peace?! One of us has to lose! Oh my gosh- it's totally going to be me! He's got super strength- what do I have?! Quick! Tell me! WHAT DO I HAVE!?" "Don't listen to my dad! We find Zane then none of us have to battle. It doesn't start 'till tonight, we'll figure out what Chen's up to, and stop this." "And I know just the person who could help- and I think he already knows." I said.

We walked up to Neuro **(Don't quite know the name). **"We need your help, Neuro." said Lloyd. "You think I can help you by having me read Chen's mind, and find your robotic friend for you." "Don't forget-" "You still need to know what he's up to because he's hiding something." "That's really impressive, Nerdo." said Jay. "It's _Neuro, _Master of the Mind, and Cole thinks Jay won't last long in a fight. "Pfft. You think that?!" "Well you said it yourself!" "Well you didn't have to _believe _it!" "Don't be offended Cole. Jay here thinks your the least valuable ninja." "You don't say." Cole elbowed Jay in the arm. Then Jay and Cole got in a fight. "We wanted you to help, Neuro. Not make things worse." "Why would I help? You're competition, so when you're out, the better for me." "Just look in my head and you'll see what this tournament's all about!" Nuero closed his eyes. "It's only a matter of time before Chen steals your power, too. So, are you in?" "Hmm."

**Cole's POV**

We were in an arena with a bunch of people cheering. Master Chen was in his chair. I was punching and kicking a punching bag. After it hit me back, I did spinjitzu on it, destroying it, but making a picture of Jay fall to the floor.

Lloyd sighed. "You don't have to say it. It was inevitable to face each other. Might as well be Jay, this fight's been a long time coming." "Well I'm not peace with this, but that doesn't mean you can't find peace with each other. We don't have control when we fight, but control how we fight. Jay's not your enemy- Chen is. Remember that." "Wu said the best way to defeat your enemy is to make them your friend, but how are you supposed to defeat your friend?" I asked. I heard cheering. The bars were opening, and Lloyd was backing up. Horns were blown, and the fight was about to begin.

"Let the Tournament continue! Jay- Master of Lightning vs Cole, Master of-" Jay already came out and started attacking. So I came out, too. "Haha! That's all you got? Least valuable ninja!" "Eat dirt bluebell!" I shot rocks and dirt at Jay, then Jay shot lightning bolts at me. "Stronger than you thought, eh? That's your betrayel flowing through my veins!" "I'm looking foward to the peace and quiet when you're out of the tournament!" "RRGHN! Woah!" I made Jay fall backwards. "Rghn, what are we doing? I don't want you out, you're not my enemy- Chen is!" "Oh, sure- lower my guard to pretending to be my friend that swoops in to steal the prize!" "I never meant to hurt you, Jay. If I knew it would destroy our friendship, I'd take it all back." "Well, if you're being honest, I was upset about losing Nya, but, I take blame for that. I was more upset about losing _you_. We used to be good friends!" "The best, right? We should've thought of bottling this up." "Agreed, but how are we supposed to stop fighting? We can't both win!" "Well, maybe we can draw it out until it's a tie. Quick! Attack me- but not so hard." We kept dodging each other's attacks.

"RELEASE THE CONDRAI CRUSHERS!" shouted Chen. We both looked back at him and saw strange vehicles. They kept circling us. "I got your back!" I said. "I got yours, too!" replied Jay. "Ninja- Go!" we both did spinjitzu, getting out of the vehicle's way. Soon enough, it crashed into the wall. "They fight together- good work, son!" said Garmadon. "Yea, I do listen to you every once in awhile." I made a ramp with my powers to make the crusher fly in the air- then I grabbed onto its tail and swung it to the wall. Jay jumped onto the vehicle and electrocuted the driver, also stopping the crusher.

"ENOUGH! I know what you're trying to do, neither of you will win, then both of you will lose!" shouted Chen, pressing buttons. The floor started to fall below, but we kept trying to stay up. We both jumped to the side before the tile was about to fall. "We can't both lose! Chen's right! There can only be one!" I said. "Then it should be you! You and I know we've made it this far- you take the Jade Blade!" I jumped over the holes and climbed up to the pole, grabbing the Jade Blade. Instead of taking victorious, I threw the Jade Blade to Jay. "Winner! Loser! Master of lightning moves on." "This is yours Jay, I should've gotten out long ago. Win this thing." Chen pressed a button and I fell beneath the floor. "Phew! About time!" said Chen.

**Kai's POV**

It was late at night. I heard Chen starting the next round. "Skylor, Master of Amber vs Jacob, Master of Sound! Fight!" "Eeny Meene, Miny Mo. Catch a Jade Blade by its toe!" said Skylor. "Excuse me, don't mean to block your view." I said, tryinig to get in the first row, "Sorry. All these temples look the same, did I miss much?" "By the looks of it, you didn't miss much. Maybe we shouldn't sit together. I mean, the more they think we're a team, the bigger targets we put on ourselves." "Don't say that! We _are _a team. Surely, we just lost Cole and Can't find Zane, but we're a team! Just smaller." "Woah- Skylor's fighting?!" I asked looking at her. "What's he so excited about?" asked Garmadon. "He has a crush on her, and I think he found out they might be related." "Her element isn't fire, it's Amber, power of absorption. She can emulate the power of anyone when she's touched." "So you're saying we're not related?!" "Oh boy, here we go again."

Jacob's bango broke, and he decided to instead use the stick of it to shoot arrows at her. She snuck up to the Jade Blade and grabbed it! "Woo Hoo! Alright!" I cheered. "WINNER! And, loser!" Chen pressed a button, and Jacob fell under the floor. "I hope the tournament of elements has entertained you as it did me. To thank you, I wanted to give everyone fancy jewels and other shiny things. Instead Jay and Cole decided to work together, and refuse to fight each other! That made me very upset! All of your fancy quarters will be taken away. Tonight, everyone must sleep together in the Choa House. Thank you, you can go. "Nice going- _Jay!" _I said. "Easy, Romeo. We aren't here to make friends. Just to save ours." "Yes, but your exclusion of others only made enemies. Beware how you treat those around you. Or they will treat you the same.

**Cole's POV**

You may take my powers, but you'll never take my strength!" I tried to pull the door, but It wouldn't work. "Ok, maybe you did." Clouse opened the door. "You're letting me go?" "Of course not, your presence is required in the factory." "The _Factory_?! Lock me up for all I care! I'm never going to do that you dispecable- Woah!" A door opened, and it showed a whole factory. "A noodle factory?! Ha! Why didn't you say so? This is my kind of place! This is where they make the noodles, and that's the dumpling machine! And is that how they make Fortune Cookies?! You know there's a fortune inside these, right?" "There's one rule- no eating the merchandise! Hmm- you kind of remind me of your mother. "No eating the merchandise? How cruel can this place be! You're Evil! Wait- WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?!" "Like she wants me telling _you_?" "I can kill you and Chen until you tell me what happened to her!" "I still wouldn't tell you- only that- she's not dead." As Clouse closed the door, I got worried. "She's still alive... where is she, then?"

**Author's Note- Ha! I posted this chapter earlier than you thought, right? Also, you could tell I added something a little extra into this... Goodbye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kai's POV**

I woke up and got out of bed. "Couldn't sleep, either?" asked Jay. "Not when we still have to get Zane and Cole back." "Speaking of backs, these beds are the worst! Let's-" "Quick! Everyone back to sleep!" ordered Kai. "Good morning, fighters! Oh wait- it's the middle of the night!" said Clouse. "Hey! What are you doing?!" asked Lloyd. "Do you know it's the middle of the night?!" added Jay. "Rollerskates?!" I asked, falling on my butt. Skylor held out my hand to pick me up. "Heh. Thanks." "Let me guess- another one of Chen's imprompted battles?" "I love rollerskates! Did I ever tell you I onced placed first in the mother- son skate- off?! I should've never admitted that!" "Weirdo." said an invisible guy. "Master Chen wants everyone in the Royal Arena, and I wouldn't be late if I were you." "If most of us has already fought, why are we all in skates?" asked Kate. "You won't just be fighting, but the rest of you will be able to affect the outcome." "Tell us who's fighting!" "The green ninja vs the master of Form." "Wait- haven't I already fought her?" asked Kate. "Master of form? Who's that?" asked Lloyd. "Haven't you heard? I hear she can look like _anyone_. She'd be right under your nose and by the time you figure it out- she's already figured out all of your weaknesses! Then it's game over, but you're the Green Ninja- what weaknesses could you have?" asked the form girl. "A side from a sore back, not many." "Thanks." "Skates. Why did it have to be skates? Woah!" "Kai?!" "Hahaha. Watch your back- green ninja."

"I don't like the look of this." said Lloyd. "Don't worry, we got your back- Woah!" I said, falling to the floor. "Welcome to my favorite event- THUNDER BLADE!" shouted Chen, riding on skates. "Hey I know this game! It's just like-" "No! It's not like that! This is my game- I made it up! Fully original! Here's your Jade Blade, and your helmet, Lloyd. And another for Kamil, master of form. Rules are simple. Each lap you complete with your blade in possession, a point! Most points before time expires, you win!" "Woa woa woah! What about us?" asked Griffin. "You get to help anyone you wish. Or hurt for that matter." Me, Jay, and Kate chose Lloyd's side, and everyone else chose the other side.

"What was that you said about having targets on our backs?" asked Lloyd. "Don't worry- we're still a te- eAAM!" I said, falling to the floor. "I gotta be honest- this doesn't look good." said Jay.

"Lloyd, Master of Power vs Kamil **(Sorry, can't spell the name)**, master of Form. Most laps with their Jade Blade when time runs out wins! Loser is out. Thunder Bladers on your mark, get set- Goood luck to everyone, but mostly Kamil because we want the Gren Ninja out- GOOO!" shouted Chen.

**Kate's POV**

When the horn blew, Lloyd and Kamil were off. "It's us against the world, Kai! If Lloyd has any chance of winning in the Tournament, it's up to you, me, and Kate!" "Lloyd's your greatest competition. If he loses, what's left to stand in your way of winning it all?" asked Skylor. "I'd never think of it." I replied. "Maybe you should." "Whaah oof!" "Hahahahaha."

"We have to give him room!" said Jay. "And how are we supposed to do that?" I asked. "I've got an idea. Don't touch anything." "What am I supposed to hold on to?!" "I'll give you a support that's mobile to help you." I said, creating a box with wheels. "Heh, thanks." Jay shocked the poison girl with lightning to clear the way. "Thanks." said Lloyd. "Thunder Blade never fails to deliver. You know I hold the record of 100 points! Clouse, tell them Clouse!" "You were born with skates on, master." "True story!" "True story, hmph. Just like all of his farfetched and deve-" said Garmadon. "There was once a time when you were quite comfortable with lying. It worked on Misako, didn't it?" said Clouse.

"Button, button! I love buttons! Heh, let's even the playing field, shall we?" Chen pressed a button and a ramp popped up right infront of Lloyd. He got on the ramp and managed to go over it. "Grab my hand! I'll whip ya!" said Jay, grabbing onto Lloyd's hands. After he did, the form girl revealed herself. "Hahaha!" Nova skated up to Lloyd, and put a dark spell on him. "See ya- greeny!" said Nova, skating away. "What- happened?" asked Lloyd, slowing down. I skated up to Lloyd and saw him losing speed. "My sister put a spell on you that makes you nauseous, but I'll help you." I said, grabbing onto Lloyd's right hand. I started to skate faster, making Lloyd skate faster, too. "I don't feel so well all of a sudden." complained Lloyd. "Just hold it in until the tournament's over." "This isn't supposed to be a date! It's a battle!" said Nova, catching up to us. "Well you're the one who put a spell on him!" I used my telekenisis powers to throw Nova behind us. "Release the motorbike!" shouted Chen. A ramp lifted up, and a bike came out from under it, driving right towards us. "Move to the left!" I said to Lloyd. He skated to the left, and I did the same to avoid the bike. "Kamil's right behind us, you ready?" I asked to Lloyd. He gulped, but he nodded, too.

I swung Lloyd as hard as I could to get him past Kamil. Luckily, it worked. It was now a tie. "Lloyd's closing the gap, but the clock's against us." said Jay. "So is everyone else. Garmadon's right, the more you exclude everyone the more they gang up on us." replied Kai. "What are you saying?" "I'm saying why don't we tell everyone about Chen? If they knew what this tournament was really about, maybe they'll help us." "*sigh* Worth a try, but time's running out, and Lloyd's got a lot of ground to make up."

Kai grabbed onto Skylor. "Are you trying to get me out, too?!" asked Skylor. "No. You're right. We are all ninja, but Chen's the real enemy! He doesn't care about who wins, he only wants our powers to preform a spell!" "A spell? What kind of spell?" asked the invisible guy. "I don't know, but we have to stay in the tournament to find out."

"This isn't about Lloyd winning, it's about all of us stopping Chen!" "Why are you telling me this now?" asked the Speed Guy. "Because it's never too late to do the right thing." added Lloyd. "He's telling the truth, I know." said Neuro. "Then why have you _now _decided to help?" asked Jay. "Cause I'd rather be on the winning team." "Then let's win this thing!"

"You took the buggy!" said Lloyd. "No, _we _took the buggy- Take the wheel!" said Kai. The buggy turned green and gold, so it was now in Lloyd's possession. "Buttons- buttons- buttons!" said Chen, pressing a lot of buttons. Traps and spikes started popping up, but Lloyd kept dodging them. "We don't have to keep fighting each other- we can _all _win!" "All of us?" "United." Kamil grabbed Lloyd and dragged him out of his buggy. "Hahahaha! Only one can remain!" said Kamil, skating away. Lloyd skated up to Kamil and started slashing the Jade Blades.

"Do something!" shouted Chen. "Si- kor-" Garmadon pushed Clouse down, making him stop the spell. Chen looked at the guy changing the score. "Rggh, He's breaking the match! I'll stop him-" said Kai. "Let me." replied Skylor. She used her gravity powers to lift the guy changing the score.

It was a close one, they just kept fighting, until Kamil decided to push him down. She tried to jump over him, but Lloyd used his blade to knock her down, making her drop her blade. They both got up, and skated towards the finish line. Kamil was first in line, then when she crossed the finish line, Lloyd came in. He held up his blade in victory. "*gasp* She doesn't have her blade!" shouted Jay. "NO! He cheated! Lloyd loses!" said Chen. "Hey, he won fair and square!" said Speed Guy. "If Lloyd's out- then so am I!" replied Invisible Guy. "Me too!" I said. "If you get us all out, what kind of Tournament's this?" Chen looked at Clouse. Clouse nodded. "Rrgh, fine! Form loses!" Chen pressed a button and made Kamil fall beneath the floor.

"You ok, Lloyd?" asked Jay. "No..." answered Lloyd, covering his mouth. He ran out of the course and to the bathroom. "What's with him?" asked Kai, trying his best to stay on his feet. "Nova put a nauseating spell on him, he should be fine by morning." I replied, skating towards them. "Nice work out there, you guys- uh- where's my son?" asked Garmadon. "Over there." I said, pointing at Lloyd. He was leaning against the door frame, trying to stay up. "What happened to you?" asked Garmadon. "Nova-" Lloyd covered his mouth again and skated out to the bathroom again. "Hehehe," said Nova, skating towards us, "Looks like greeny's a little over the weather today, Purple!" "Like I haven't noticed earlier..." I said sarcastically.

**Lloyd's POV**

Next morning, I was finally feeling better. The nauseating spell wore off, and we were having a feast. "Try the honed wasp eggs- _Delicious!" _said Chen. "Uh.. I think I'll, _pass_." I said. "Oh lighten up, green ninja! This isn't a trick- it's a feast to celebrate the 10 of you making it to the second round!" The ladies started laughing and clapping their hands. "And I must congradulate the Master of Shadow's defeat over master of poison- she was a bit too hard to swallow, am I right?" The ladies started clapping again. "Laugh _harder! _HAHAHAHA!"

"You can relax, Lloyd. Even if there _was _a fight- we now told everyone about Chen's dirty plot to steal our powers, we're safe in our secret alliance." "Well if you plan to stop Chen, everyone's on board. Each fighter who loses, gives him strength. He'd be too powerful for all of you _combined _to overcome." said dad. I glared at Shade while he was eating, uh, whatever it was.

"Oh! Fortune cookies! Bring them to me!" said Chen, clapping his hands. "But they are for your captured- I mean, honored guests." replied Clouse. "I'm not gonna _eat _them, Clousy Clouse! Just read the fortunes- they're my favorite part!" "Might I warn you- how we're so fond of whispering. Don't think it's about your _food._ I've heard word they have- _allied-_ themselves. The ninja have told them of our- _Secret Ceremony._" "Do they know about the spell?" "Not yet, but we must get ahead of this."

"It has come to my attention that there are rumors floating about- that I'm stealing everyone's power. _I am!_" Everyone gasped. "But it's all for this _staff_!" As Chen clapped his hands, ladies started waving fans. "No not you staff! I mean my _real _staff!" The woman grabbed the staff and handed it to Chen. "The staff of elements! It holds the power of your fallen foes, and soon it'll hold all but _one_! For the last standing in my tournament, will win this prize and be the greatest fighter- in the History of Ninjago!"

"You lied! What about the spell?!" I spoken up. "_Spell? _What spell?" asked Clouse. "Don't believe him! It's just another trick! Neuro read Clouse's mind- and saw it. tell them what you saw, Neuro!" "I- I don't remember. Truthfully, I'm a bit more intrested in knowing about that staff." replied Neuro. "And why should we be so quick to believe everything _you _say? How do we know you're not _lying _to get the staff for _yourself?_" added Griffin. "It worked. Their alliance is crumbling!" whispered Clouse. "So much for the alliance." said dad. "They believe _him _over _us_." "If we're gonna convince _anyone_\- we need proof," said Jay. A woman was waving her fan in Jay's face, "We need to- uh!- find that spell- would you cut it out!" "Jay! It's me." said Nya. "Nya?" "Keep it down! I'm undercover.- and to be completely honest- I'm out of my element. And I've heard what happened to Cole- that was big of you _both_." "Love is war, Nya- everyone gets hurt." "Is it just you, sis?" asked Kai. "Dareth's also on the island." "What's up, ninja?" said Dareth through Nya's bracelet. "And I'm in contact with Wu back at mobile base." "If _you're _undercover- that means you can get close to Clouse's spell book! All we know is that it's on page 149. I think he might have it in his quarters." "I'll look into it. And it sounds like you have your word cut out for it." "How so?" "How else would they find out about your, _little alliance_? Someone at this table's a _spy_." "A _spy_?" When Clouse looked at us, Nya covered her face with her hand and walked away. "A spy? Who do you think it is?" asked Kate. "I think I have my suspicions..."

**Cole's POV**

"It's time." I said, looking at the keys. "But shift not over for another 4 hours!" replied Karloff. "It is for me. I've been waiting to do this for a long time!" I ran over to the noodles and started eating them. Everyone except the guards cheered. "Get him!" shouted a guard. One tried to stab me, but I backfliped off the conveyar belt, and pushed a flour cart at him. Then they started pushing flour carts at me, but I jumped over them and rolled under the conveyar belt for the fortune cookies. I ate some, and started throwing Fortune Cookies at the guards. They just kept running for me, but I jumped on a cart and rolled away back to the noodles. A guard tried to stab me, but I kept moving left and right. Soon, a guard grabbed me, but I pushed him backwards. Another one pushed me against a crate, but I got up and threw a crate at them. "Let there be food!" Everyone cheered again. I jumped onto the tallest crate and tried to avoid the spears. Soon, I fell backwards and landed in a flour crate, covered in flour. Soon, I got out of it and jumped onto another conveyar belt, kicking rolls at the guards. "Eat it, guards!" One threw his javelin at me, but I jumped up and landed safely on the floor. I ran to the fortune cookies and started eating them. Soon, I threw the tray at some guards, running to the noodles again. I grabbed some and used them as a laso to tie it to a ledge. I swung my way to the other side, but when I was halfway there, it broke, and I fell in a guard's arms. "Got you- Grrr-" said the guard. While he was "grr"ing and squeezing my arms, I burped in his face. "Ah, now I'm better- hey- you got any cake?" The guard threw me in a cell. "HA! It was all worth it- for these!" I said, holding a pair of keys.

**Nya's POV**

I ran to Clouse's Quarters, and found the book. "Ok, page 225, 199- oh! Here it is- page 149!" I said reading the paper. "*gasp* This will change everything!" I heard footsteps. It was Clouse. I ripped the paper and slid it in my pocket. "There has breach in the factory! Cole has escaped!" "Then release my pet, she'll make sure he doesn't escape!" said Clouse, opening the door. He walked up to the book, then looked around. He saw nothing and walked back out of his room. I sighed in relief.

**Cole's POV**

"Where are all of the cells?!" I asked, looking around. "RAAAWR!" shouted something. I ran the opposite direction of the noise. The huge purple snake slithered after me. I soon ran into purple scales. "Dead end." I ran the opposite direction. "Ugh! Another dead end!" I moaned. I ran another way. I got stopped by the snake, surrounding me with its body. The snake slithered towards me. I jumped out of the way and ran to an opening. Once again, another stupid dead end. "Oh no..." I said, looking into the eyes of the giant snake.

**Author's Note: Sry for the cliff hanger** **:( Just wanted to upload this ASAP, since my parents took my laptop... **


	17. Chapter 17

**Kai's POV**

"Like I said, I ain't joining your little alliance!" said Shade, "I'm going for that staff." "This isn't about the alliance- it's about finding out who's the spy." said Lloyd, "No one leaves this room until we find out who it is." Everyone looked at each other. "Why are you looking at me, greeny? I'm not your spy!" "Perhaps I can help." added Neuro, reading Shade's mind. "I don't know who, but someone isn't who they really are." "How do we know we can trust _you_? Maybe I should use your power and see inside your head." added Skylor. "I'd like to see you try, Power Hoarder." "This is what Chen wants! For us to fight- but we don't have to! There has to be a more civilized way around this!" I said. "There is. Everyone who's every word for Chen has the Anacondrai tatoo on thier back. Find the tatoo- find the spy." said Garmadon. "Anyone object?" added Lloyd. Neuro walked over and turned around. No tatoo. "Can I go now?" "Not until we check _everyone_. Who's next?" "Let's get it on!" said Griffin, doing the same. No tatoo.

**Nya's POV**

"You better tell me they've caught the escaped prisoner!" said Chen. "Sadly, master- not yet, but I've found worse news to report. Someone has stolen the spell!" said Clouse. "Do you need the page to do the spell?" "Of course not- but, if it gets into the hands of the ninja, the fighters would know we've lied and rise up against us." "Then we must find that page! Oh-! Kabuki paint- gets everywhere!" "Hmm, I have a feeling a spy may be well in our midst." "A Kabuki servant? Well, well..." "The spy may have the page still on them. Guards! Search every servant in this room!"

"What is that racket?!" asked Chen. "It's coming from the island!" "It's _coming _from the spy! Find the signal- find the spy!" "You heard him- search the island!" said Clouse, pointing at the guards, "As for you- stay put!" "Dareth- what have you done, now?!" I asked. Clouse looked back at me, but I was just dancing, or, whatever Kabuki do...

**Lloyd's POV**

"Well, only 2 left." I said. "I hate to do this, but it's your turn." said Kai, looking at Skylor, "Can I see your back, please?" "How could you not trust me?! I came to you with the fortune cookie, a-" Kai stopped Skylor. "I'm sorry, but we all have to know." "Wait-! Where'd Shadow go?" I asked, looking around. "He disappeared through his own Shadow!" said Jay. "There he is! Get him!" said Griffin. "I ain't your spy- and I ain't your friend, either! That staff- will be mine!" I tried to shoot my energy ball at him, but he disappeared and a painting fell on Jay. "AAH My leg! Get Kai off of me!" Dad tried to grab onto Shade, but he disappeared again. "You don't cast a long shadow, old man!" Shade ran away.

"It was Shadow- he must be the spy!" said Neuro. Kate ran to Jay and lifted the painting off of him with her telekenisis powers. "OOow..." moaned Jay, trying to get up. "Skylor! Look- I'm sorry." "Don't. If you still think I'm the spy, watch me walk out that door." said Skylor. She revealed herself that she didn't have the tatoo. "What happened to our alliance?" asked Jay. "I don't know..."

**Nya's POV**

"You will always be pleased to serve me, isn't that right, Kabuki?" asked Chen. Everyone except me started laughing. "Hehehe, he..." I said, waving the fan. "Now harder! Really get into it!" "Our spy says the Master of Lightning's hurt-" said Clouse. I gasped, and accidentally hit Chen with the fan- leaf- thing... "The ninja are weakening, master." "What about the spy? Have you found him?" "We haven't found anything on the island yet, but we will."

"Dareth! Do you hear me?! They're coming for you!" "Savages! Where's that cloak button?!" said Dareth.

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN- GO ON WITHOUT MEEE!" shouted Dareth. "So you're the spy! Ha! The spell!" said Chen. I kicked Chen. "Oh, and by the way- your feet stink!" I said, running away. "Get her! And get that spell!"

Clouse opened a door, and I kicked Clouse out of the way. I ran and grabbed onto the lamp, kicking him again. When he fell down, I got up on a roof and threw little pieces of the roof down to Clouse. When he got distracted, I ran away. "Don't just stand there- find her!" Clouse jumped from biulding to building, trying to get on the roof. I kept running, never looking back. When we got to a roof, Clouse tried to grab onto me. Then we broke it out into a fight, kicking and punching each other. I kept jumping from roof to roof, then running into the forest.

**Lloyd's POV**

We were on a Hot Air Balloon, doing the next event. "What are you looking at, Speedy?" asked Jay, crossing his arms. "The next one out of the tournament." replied Griffin. "Uh, heh." "What are you so scared about? Thinking we'll find your tatoo?" said Kai. "I'm gonna bring you on your back!" replied Shadow. "Tensions are high." said dad. "Yea, but not as high as we are now, said Lloyd, looking out the window. I can hardly see the island from up here." Neuro was breathing heavily, walking to the driver's seat. "I can't stand heights- where's Chen?!" asked Neuro, opening the door. "Oh, is this thing on? Oh I see the light- oh! Hello final ten! Are you all eager for the tournament to commence, so one of you can win my staff of elements! Instead of fighting for a Jade Blade- you'll be fighting- for something different!" Chen made a screen pop up of the forest, then zooming in to find Nya. "Nya!" said Kai. "You know her?" asked Chen. "She's my sister." "We have an uninvited guest on the island- find her and you will automatically move on! To the final round!" "He wants us all to hunt her down?! She won't stand a chance!" added Jay. "Then we have to find her before anyone else does." "In 10 seconds the bottom will drop, but to show you I'm not a bad man- I've given you 10 parachutes!" Weall turned around and saw 10 parachutes appear. The floor started to open, and everyone grabbed a parachute except dad. "Sensei Garmadon's there? Shoot! That makes 11, oh well. Was never good at math! Haha! Toodaloo!" "That guy's love for trapdoors is really getting on my nerves!"

We all fell and accidentally let go of our parachutes. Shadow grabbed his and pulled the string. "Lloyd! Use your energy dragon!" shouted Jay. "I- I can't! I can't get it to work!" I shouted, looking to the ground. Skylor and Griffin pulled the strings on their parachutes, and Jay fell ontop of Griffin's parachute. "Get your own chute, Leg Foot!" said Griffin. One parachute fell on top of Jay. "I got one! I got one! Ha ha!" said Jay, pulling the string.

I saw Kate and Nova grabbing their parachutes and pulling the strings. "Only one can remain, sis." said Nova, shooting a shadow ball at Kate. "Oh crap." replied Kate. The shadow ball hit her body and her parachute, making it fall off her back and also knocking her out. "KATE!" I shouted, moving towards her. I tried to make my dragon, but it still wouldn't work. "Your powers don't work because you aren't controling your fear! Focus!" said dad. I grabbed onto a parachute, and so did the invisible man. He pulled it out of my grasp, taking it instead. "Control your fear! Don't let it control you! Center yourself!" I saw Kai grab his, but Neuro also grabbed onto it, taking it away from Kai. So, he found another one and grabbed onto another parachute. It was just me, Kate, and dad left.

There was only one parachute. "There's only one left- this is an easy decision." said dad. "You're right," I said, handing the parachute to my dad. "What have you done?!" said dad. "Control my fear..." I started to relax, then made my dragon. My dragon flew over to Kate, and I grabbed onto her arm, pulling her up. "Haha! They made it!" said Kai. "Of course they made it!" replied Jay. "That a boy!" said my dad, smiling at me.

**Kate's POV**

After Nova knocked me out, my parachute broke and I thought I was going to die. Instead Lloyd controled his fear, making the dragon, and saved my life. When the dragon safely landed on the ground, Lloyd shook my shoulder. "Kate- Kate wake up! Are you ok?" I slowly opened my eyes, looking into Lloyd's emerald green ones. "Yea- *grunt* I'm fine..." I moaned, trying to get up. "You sure? That was some shot Nova did." "Yea, it was. My chest might hurt, but I can still walk."

"Welcome, contestants! I've brought a special treat to help you on your journey. I hope you use them wisely!" "We're going to find Nya before the others do. We've got a lot of ground to cover." "Look! Nya's footprints!" said Lloyd, pointing at some tracks. "She's more clever than that. She wants everyone to follow these tracks, but only us to see this. Samurai X symbol." "Can I give us a lift?" "Save your energy, it's best not to draw attention."

**Cole's POV**

I was shaking with fear now. I can't out run the snake, I'm covered in flour, and I'm going to get eaten alive. "AAAHHH!" I shouted, hoping someone would rescue me. As soon as the snake was about to bite my head off, rocks came up from underground, smashing the snake to the ceiling. Then, when the snake fell back down to the floor, rocks from the ceiling came tumbling down on it. I stood up, looking around. "Who could've done this?" I asked. "I did." said a woman. She walked towards me with a smile on her face. She had thick black hair that fell down to her shoulders, emerald eyes, and stone grey jacket with black jeans. "Th- Thanks for saving me. Who are you?" "I am Jessica, Master of Earth, I've been trapped down here for 12 years, sadly. Who might you be?" No... it, can't be... is she...? "I- I'm Cole, and m- my mother was kidnapped 12 years ago..." "No... i-is it really you, Cole?" I smiled, and a tear of joy ran down my right cheek. I ran towards mom and hugged her. "I missed you so much!" I said. "I knew you would come, Cole. I never lost hope." replied my mother, hugging me back.


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I haven't uploaded a new chapter for a while now, and I'm sorry for that... I'm on a new website for these fanfictions, and the story should be better now. I'm now on a website called "inkitt" **** I should be continuing the story from there. ( www {dot} inkitt {dot} com {backslash} mysticalsilver3 ) **


End file.
